Melek in Olum
by samptra
Summary: NarutoxSasuke, Everything is not as it seems... Complete
1. Deals and Raman

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could  
draw?!  
Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on Sakura+Lee  
Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes  
Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that  
could never pass the jouinin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood  
limit Sharingian, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...  
  
Authors Note: Muwhahahaha.... I have now decided to corrupt the world of Naruto. The idea  
behind this story... no clue where it came from, but anyway Naruto and Sasuke are about 19, and  
for the sake of the story the whole Orochimaru never happened... ok there will be lemon later...  
big shout out to my beta Maho the all mighty beta... ok so enough rambling on with the fic!  
  
Melek in Olum   
  
Mission I: Deals and Raman  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Failure..."  
  
"Monster..."   
  
"Demon!"   
  
Bright blue eyes blurred with tears as the orange streak darted from tree to tree, trying vainly to  
escape the voices in his head. The names... always the hate that repeated constantly, like some  
twisted song burning into his mind.   
  
Panting hard, the figure leapt once more, this time missing his targeted branch. With a short cry  
he fell to the ground with a thud. Whimpering slightly, the orange clad Chunin shifted on his  
side. The salty tears that had been held back came flooding forward as the boy wept... why did  
they hate him so? It wasn't hard to figure out, it was the fox... that evil spirit that lived within  
him... just on the edge of his conscious. In the dark, waiting for him to let his guard down.   
  
Everyday he trained with the same cheerful face, the same annoying demeanor... it was all he  
knew. A shuddering sigh passed through the prone body... he knew he shouldn't be crying like  
this, it was weak to cry... Sasuke said so.   
  
Sasuke.   
  
He was the best.   
  
He was his rival.   
  
Yet, deep down the blue eyed blonde knew he held great respect for the dark haired shinobi.  
Though he'd never admit it out loud. The blonde boy would have giving anything to be like  
Sasuke. Strong, brilliant, popular... and good looking. Anything was better then what he was...  
  
Fresh tears sprung to already puffy eyes. Unable to ebb the flow, the young ninja continued to cry  
till the heat of the afternoon sun faded to the darkness of twilight. Not bothering to move as  
crimson shadows touched the ground before him, the boy caught in memories of hateful words  
and harsh glares... maybe... maybe...   
  
Suddenly, the orange lump sat up, startling a nearby chipmunk. Quickly, the ninja pulled out his  
kuni. This was perfect, now... now... without expression, the blond boy brought the knife down  
cutting his wrist. Smiling grimly he left the blade imbedded in the flesh, he knew how well he  
healed.   
  
The youth watched avidly as the precious red liquid slide down the metal of the blade and onto  
the dirt floor, absorbing instantly into the ground. Vaguely. he wondered how long this would  
take. The pain was great... but the mental anguish was worse...   
  
"Is this how your going to let it end?" Startled blue eyes tried to pierce the rising dark, searching  
for the unknown voice. "Why now?" Suddenly, the owner of the voice, a man in a flowing white  
robe, walked slowly forward, pipe clamped firmly in his mouth. "What do you care?" Woozy  
from blood loss, the younger of the two present tried to ignore the elder. Snorting, the man  
cocked his head to the side, "Why do you try to kill yourself?"  
  
Blinking slowly, the boy laughed hard. "Easy... no more pain... no more being a scared, useless  
ninja... no more caring around this... this... evil. Everyone will be happy." The wrinkled man  
rubbed his chin. "Why not become better? Why not train harder?" Smirking slightly, the orange  
blob on the ground shook his head. "I'm a lost cause..."   
  
Shaking his grizzled head, the most feared and respected man in the village kneeled before the  
boy on the ground. "I don't think you're a lost cause... why not work for me and me alone. I will  
train you... I'm not saying this out of pity. I know how great you can be. I've felt it... I want you  
to become what this village so desperately needs..." Against his better judgment, the still bloody  
boy was intrigued. "What does this village need?"   
Smiling, the older man looked deep into twin storm coloured eyes, "A hero. Uzamaki Naruto, I  
want you to be a hero... albeit an unsung hero. Still, what I ask of you is not easy. I'm asking for  
your life to be forfeited for the people of this village, and for those who would seek your service.  
In this job you will become nameless, your identity never known. You will perform only the  
highest level assignments solo... you will be asked to take the lives of many in the name of  
peace... and at times of war, you will be a myth feared by the enemy".   
  
Silently, the boy known as Uzamaki Naruto absorbed the information, "I'd leave behind  
everyone?" Grimly, the Hokage shook his head. "You will carry on a normal life so as not to  
rouse suspicion... publicly you will never pass the level of Chunin." The silence stretched and  
blonde brows furrowed. " But I can promise you this; you will surpass every other ninja in the  
village... and perhaps in time you shall harness that which lives deep within you..."   
  
There was silence once more... then a pale hand grasped the hilt of the knife, ripping it free.  
Holding his arm forward, before the wound closed, he solemnly spoke. "I have nothing to live  
for... except my dream of one day making those acknowledge me and be the Hokage. One day I  
hope I realize that dream... till then, though, I forfeit my life for the Leaf Village."   
  
Nodding slowly the Hokage stood, "Come. your training starts now..." Rising, Naruto wobbled  
slightly. Maybe now he would be needed...   
  
That night marked the first of six grueling months of training. Naruto was removed from team  
seven under the pretenses of committing a high level offense forcing the blonde into 'community  
service'. The community service was only the start.   
  
Naruto was forced to live in the woods where he'd once taken his Chunin exams. Except, this  
time, he was given nothing but himself. More then once during those first months Naruto wanted  
nothing more then to quit, admit defeat... end it all.... but the dream he held so strong, prevented  
him from once more trying to take his life.   
  
So Naruto grew, and he trained, and he learned. At the end of six months, gone was the loud  
mouthed that had lived to create trouble. In his place was a quiet, mysterious, powerful ninja. It  
was then Naruto was given his first assignment... an assassination. At the age of fifteen, the  
blonde took his first of many lives.   
  
Upon returning, he curled up and cried the entire night... alone.   
  
Still, training continued and Naruto became stronger daily. Eventually surpassing even the  
strongest known ninja in the village, one Uchiha Sasuke. Though no one ever knew of the work  
Naruto did to protect the village. This is where the true story begins... four years have passed and  
with them both Sasuke and Naruto have grown and changed and now at the age of nineteen  
Sasuke was about to be drawn into Naruto's world... his world of endless nights...   
  
~*~*~ 4 years later...~*~*~   
  
The Leaf village was silent at this time in the morning. The sun had yet to show itself, leaving the  
large village in darkness. No one in there right mind was up at this time in the morning... but then  
again who ever said Naruto had a mind to begin with? The blonde ninja was already up and  
about preparing for his morning routine, involving a 40 mile jog, workout, and home in time to  
get ready for work.   
  
Securing the tie on his sweat pants, the blonde headed out the door and onto the street. Smiling  
slightly, the teen took off at a rapid pace that he could maintain for days if he needed too, and at  
times he had. Shaking his shaggy head, the ninja pressed on, clearing his head of all thoughts,  
just enjoying the peace and freshness of the early morning air. He had come a long way from the  
small scared boy who had once tried to slash their own wrist. Grinning slightly, the Chunin's  
long legs ate up the ground.   
  
When he was younger, a sore spot in Naruto's life had been his height. Being shorter then both  
Sakura and Sasuke had been a never ending source of embarrassment for him. Iruka-sensei had  
once told him that everyone grows at there own pace... he was right. Naruto had hit his growth  
spurt at sixteen. Now he stood a tall six foot ten inches, not only had he grown up but out as well.  
Shoulders that Sakura told him girls swooned for, and the physic of an Adonis... so said Sakura.   
  
The pink haired girl had grown closer to Naruto over the years, becoming one of his best friends.  
Startled, the ninja stopped, realizing he'd reached his destination already. Well it serves him right  
for zoning out...   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
The sun was rising and the village was springing to life, vendors were opening up shop, people  
bustled about trying to beat the afternoon rush to get fresh foods and new wares. The tall blonde  
deftly weaved in and out of the gradually building masses easily the tallest person for miles  
around.   
  
Practiced grace served the trained shinobi well and he soon found himself opening the Ramen  
shop. Yes, he, a lover of Ramen, worked for crazy Mr. Atsuko, making and serving ramen. It was  
actually a really fun job.   
  
Tying a white apron on, Naruto set about getting the fires going and opening up. He knew the  
regulars would be appearing soon. True to his prediction, the several older men who always  
stopped by, were entering the doors as he finished wiping down the counter.   
  
"Morning Naruto! What's good today?" And so began the mundane humdrum life that Uzamaki  
Naruto loved so much.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Congratulations on a mission well done Sasuke..." The Hokage smiled at the dark haired boy  
crossing off the mission on the scroll marked A. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Bowing slightly, the  
teen known as Sasuke exited the room. "SSSSSaaauuukkkeee-kun!" A pink blur flew out of  
nowhere knocking the wind out of the dark haired, red eyed teen. "Sakura..." smiling brightly the  
green eyed girl tilted her head, "We did good ne?" Smiling in spite of himself, Sasuke nodded,  
"Hai we did".   
  
Clapping her hands, the female ninja spun. "It's good to be home!" Nodding in agreement, the  
taller of the two made a b-line for the doors. Smothering giggles, Sakura followed. "Off to see  
Naruto-kun?" Absently, Sasuke nodded, he really needed to talk to someone and surprisingly  
enough Naruto was known to be one of the best listeners in the village.   
  
Hmm... I think I'll go with. It's been a long time since I've seen him..." Trailing off, Sakura  
grinned secretively. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Naruto and Sasuke were destined  
to be together. Of course hearts of many around the village would shatter, but...   
  
With unerring direction, Sasuke strode to the small ramen shop on the corner of the marketplace.  
Sakura not to far behind, eager to see her long time friend. Instantly, she spotted the large blond  
behind the counter chopping up vegetables, "NAAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!!" The agile girl  
literally flung across the counter and glomped the broad back in a tight hug. Unfazed by the  
sudden extra weight, Naruto grinned slightly. "Sooo... miss me Naruto-kun?" Sakura leaned her  
chin on one broad shoulder, holding on for dear life as Naruto picked up two steaming bowels of  
ramen. "Hai..." The tall blonde replied softly. Releasing her childhood friend, Sakura dreamily  
took a seat at the counter, watching as Sasuke walked up to Naruto.   
  
"Naruto..." Finished serving the food, the large teen turned smile widening at the sight of the  
other dark haired shinobi. "Sasuke..." And that was it. Naruto walked behind the counter and  
Sasuke sat down beside Sakura. "How have you been Naruto?" Quietly, almost shyly, the teen  
spoke. "Fine." Shivering slightly, the pink haired ninja leaned on one elbow running appreciative  
eyes of the male before her. Naruto had certainly grew up well.   
Tallest male in the village, mild wide shoulders, well sculpted muscles, shaggy sunshine blonde  
hair that flopped forward into his eyes. Naruto's body caught every females attention  
immediately, until they got a look at that strong face... and unusual eye.   
  
Naruto's right eye was a deep blue that reminded most of summer skies... his left eye was a deep  
crimson red with a black slitted pupil... the eye of a demon fox. No one knew how it had  
happened, all that was known was the thick white scar that started on his forehead, passed  
through his left eye, and ended just under the eye. Sakura had only ever seen it once, when the  
teen had first received the injury, but hateful looks and scared reactions caused the boy in  
Kakashi fashion, to wear his headband tilted to hide the eye.   
  
"Was your mission successful?" Snapping out of her revere, Sakura smiled happily, looking at  
the strong, tanned planes of her friends face. Many a time she wished she knew what had  
happened to him. Naruto had once been the most annoying, conceded, short tempered, and idiotic  
moron in the village... now he was easy going, quite, oozing masculinity. Every girl in the village  
loved him. His 'bedroom' voice, his strong and silent demeanor... and of course his piercings.  
Several hoops in one ear, and an stud, high up in the cartilage of his right ear.   
  
"Hai, easy enough..." Sasuke answered, drawing Sakura's attention to Naruto's only rival in  
looks. Where as Naruto was raw masculinity, Sasuke was all grace and beauty. Tall, but not as  
tall as Naruto, the dark haired shinobi was the opposite in everyway. Slim and pale, he was more  
of a 'pretty boy' then a potential boyfriend. The Sharigian from his blood limit, had stained his  
eyes a deep red that never faded. Sometimes, in times of high emotion, the irises blackened.   
  
All in all, the two were the hottest bishounen in the village. It was an ongoing joke with all the  
females that Naruto with his silent, friendly personality, begged to be looked after... and Sasuke  
with his cold personality and 'touch-me-not' attitude, was for looking at. "It's good to see you  
home." Two bowls were placed before Sakura and Sasuke, with a smile. Flashing a return smile,  
Sasuke reached for his chopsticks. "It's good to be back..."   
  
Sighing, Sakura rolled her eyes, those two just had to get it together!   
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~  
samptra: Woo... new story... *smash*  
D: Baka! Finish your other ones...  
Katie: Must corrupt Gundam Boys...  
Jay: Whahahaha... Squall and Seifer  
Cas: Be home soon!  
samptra: ~sigh~ what's the point! *crack*  
T: ^_______^  
samptra: @_@ 


	2. Shadows at Midnight

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could  
draw?!  
Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on Sakura+Lee  
Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes  
Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that  
could never pass the jouinin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood  
limit Sharingian, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...  
  
Author's Note: Wow... sorry for the really long wait but work ties me up most of the time. But  
the overwhelming response to this piece is a great sign! I'll defiantly try too work more on this  
story, I have plenty ideas for this one! Ok thank you's...  
  
Dalpin crage: Thanks for the vote of cofidence! I intend to turn the Naruto world on it's rear! ~_^  
firedraygon97: Hehehehe... about time Naruto wore the pants in the realtionship... well future  
relationship. PSL: Stalking me are you? ~_^ hmmm... FOP done! Other stories are comming  
slowly but surely... Bishiehuggler: Oh yes... there is a reason trust me... besides he sounds soo  
damn sexy! WuffieLuver: Hehehehehe... thanks for the praise... stroking my ego helps updates!  
just kidding! Thanks again! Yami no Tenshi: I agree Naruto is really tall... but there is a reason  
trust me on this one... Sakata Ri Houjun: hehehehe... thanks for the praise, I'm not sure yet but I  
think Sakura really is a yaoi girl at heart. Maki: I wanted to make Sakura lovable... I don't hate  
her as much are Relena or Rinoa so I decided to be nice! As sasin of the Shadows: Ohhh... man I  
can't wait too write this lemon... shinigami: hehehehe... too late those g-boys are ruined! Ruined  
I say! Muhahahah *smack* sorry T... Hyakuhei: Thanks for the review! SW: I want Naruto to be  
the cool one... I think the anime makes him look too stupid *grumbles* Moon Klutz: No  
worries... there are flash backs of training later on. Alovestarvedangel: Hmmm.... older super hot  
Naruto.... *drools* that my friend is what this world needs... Leaf Zelindor: thanks for the review  
it's much appreciated. Tenku-no-Sora: man that is freaky... hehehehe... great minds think alike!  
Hmmm... lemon time... Chibi Neko-Chan3: really? I'm on a mailing list? Crazy... anyway thanks  
so much for the vote of confidence, heaven knows I could us some... Jade Maxwell: I try... thanks  
for the review! ~_^ . June: No I'm not adding anyone elese... just gonna mess around with the  
ones I got *maniacal laugh* Bronze Eagle: *blinks before bursting into laughter* riot... Kazuko:  
I have no intention of aboanding this fic...muhahahaha... thanks muchly! Bakachan: Thanks!  
Zenegami: Well... Naruto dosen't have the Sharingian eye, it's just that crazy fox eye... but I've  
said too much... shhh... secret. CrazyAce & Twylyght: Riot! Yes Naruto is damn tall... and super  
hot! ~_^. LisSakura: Thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter! GirTheCatGirl: I'll  
try althought thise seems too be taking forever! -o-: I'm trying! SaphireMMTPX: I'd love too see  
a sketch of Naruto for this fic! Please send me a copy when you finished! Swicked! L: Thanks  
very much glad your liking it! EmberMaxximus: Will do! Maho! Bad beta! Jk errors are probably  
mine... *sigh* never satisfied with the work... sky-lee: Gah! Don't hurt me! I'll work hard @_@ .  
Lily-day: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Ok that took too long... so from now one it's one big thank you and possibly a reply if a direct  
question is asked k? Just save me doing all this crazy work! Anyway thanks too everyone who  
likes this! And now o- *smash*.... gomen T o_@....  
  
Melek in Olum  
  
Mission II: Shadows at Midnight  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you, please come again..." Ushering the last patrons out the door, Naruto carefully locked  
the it behind the customers before clearing away all the dishes. "So Sasuke's standing there  
glaring at the women because she had said the mission was A but, all we had to do was find this  
ring she'd lost..." Smiling slightly, the large blonde glanced over at the single occupied booth in  
the corner. Sakura was relating her and Sasuke's latest mission to a very amused Iruka and  
Kakashi. Sasuke smiling as well, adding bits here and there.   
  
Shaking his head, Naruto returned to the task at hand happy to have his friends back safe and  
sound. Unable to resist, a single blue eye wandered over to the happily laughing dark haired  
shinobi. He knew Sasuke was able to take care of himself but Naruto always worried when the  
dark haired beauty left... "So Sasuke says 'You know where you can put that ring-'" interrupting,  
Sasuke blinked innocently, "It was a viable suggestion... even if it was physically impossible..."  
The other occupants of the table snorted in laughter.   
  
Finished cleaning up, Naruto carried over drinks, placing the tray on the table. He took a seat  
next to Sasuke, slouching slightly to get his large frame to a more comfortable position. "So  
Naruto-kun, anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Smiling slightly, the tall blonde  
sipped his water, "No..." frowning, Iruka glanced at the tall teen, "That's not true Naruto, why  
don't you tell them about saving the little girl..." Two sets of eyes fastened on the suddenly  
uncomfortable chunin, "It was nothing". Sasuke opened his mouth to say more when a sudden  
pounding at the front door distracted everyone present.   
  
Wondering you could be wanting in so badly, Naruto unlocked the door, coming face-to-face  
with a distraught looking Rock Lee. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke and Sakura?" Nodding, the  
blonde waved the distraught teen in before motioning the spandex clad boy to follow. "Lee?  
What's going on?" Sasuke eyed the older jouinin curiously. "Haven't you guys heard? The whole  
town is up in arms about it!" Breathing heavily, the ninja blushed faintly "Sakura-chan..."  
Sighing, Naruto gently pushed the glossy haired teen into the booth, "Breathe, talk..." Muttering,  
Lee conceded, "Well you guys know Deven, Ilma, and Greg, right?" Five heads nodded,  
"They're fairly new jouinin... good kids very promising", Iruka added his two cents.   
  
Shaking his head, Lee continued, "Those three were on this mission, with another team and  
well... according to the other team the mission was supposed to be easy. It was only a B, but the  
whole thing was a trap and all three were killed..." The silence was thick before Lee continued,  
"There were over a hundred rouge ninja's there... waiting. Deven, Ilma and Greg held them off  
long enough for the other team to escape... but it was too much for only three jouinins alone..."  
Silence reined once more before Naruto's soft tone broke it, " Go tell at Sparta, thou that passest  
by, that here obedient to her word we lie" [1]   
  
Shivering slightly Sakura hugged herself, "What does that mean?" Shaking his head sadly,  
Naruto sat down beside Kakashi. "It's a rather obscure historical reference to a band of few who  
fought overwhelming odds..." Irkura answered. "So what are we going to do about it?" Sasuke  
was furious, action needed to be taken for their fallen comrades. "I heard the Hokage was going  
to ask 'him'..." Sasuke crossed his arms, "I highly doubt that 'he' even exists, the stories are just  
too far fetched". Sighing, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a romantic bone in your body?  
Of course 'he' exists! 'He' has too!" the pink haired girl thumped the table for emphasis.   
  
For close to five years stories had been circulating throughout the land about a mysterious ninja.  
No one knew what he or she looked like, but the tales were fast becoming legends. The legend is  
said to be a member of the Leaf village but anyone had yet to prove the person really lived. For a  
long time everyone secretly thought it was Sasuke, him being the best ninja in the area, but the  
idea quickly died out. Everyone just wanted a faceless protector.  
  
"Still what are we going to do?" Sasuke wasn't holding his breath over the supposed 'hero' of  
the village. "Nothing..." Naruto had been silent through the conversation, everyone assumed he'd  
fallen asleep. The teen had a habit of doing that. "There is nothing we can do tonight, I'm sure  
the Hokage will inform us of his decision soon enough..." Smirking slightly, Kakashi glanced at  
the large teen beside him, "Oi, when did you grow up?" Smiling faintly, the single visible blue  
eye closed, "I always was..."   
  
They five talked late into the night speaking on every topic from politics to philosophy. Naruto  
remained silent throughout, all the time unobservedly watching Sasuke. If someone were to ask  
him the exact moment he'd fallen in love with the normally cold shinobi, Naruto wouldn't be  
able to answer. It had been almost gradual. Sasuke had been the first to care about him. The first  
to not turn away in hate. Naruto wasn't sure if he was gay or not, the only person he'd ever been  
attracted too 'like that' was Sasuke. Of course in his youth he'd asked Sakura out a million times,  
but all that had been a desperate plea for attention... for someone to notice him.   
  
All he knew these days was he was head over heels in love with the most wanted ninja in the  
entire village and he didn't have a chance. Sure they were the best of friends, and he knew for a  
fact Sasuke was straight as an arrow... hell he'd even consoled the teen after a particularly nasty  
breakup. Sasuke's relationships never seemed to work out, all the girls who went out with him  
were usually looking for a trophy boyfriend more interested with his appearance and not his  
personality. Yet another baffling facet to the already perfect ninja was his change in attitude, he  
was more open, more friendly. It had to be Sakura's influence.   
  
Yawning, said green eyed female stretched, "Well guys I think it's time I hit the sac, it's been a  
while since I've slept in a nice bed..." Quickly standing, Lee moved to follow the female ninja  
out, "Allow me to walk you home Sakura-chan..." blushing, the busy eyebrowed ninja in green  
spandex held the door for the love of his life. "Well I should be off as well... sounds like  
tomorrow is going to be rather eventful..." Similarly, Iruka left followed by a very thoughtful  
Kakashi.   
  
Turning out the lights, Naruto and Sasuke headed out into the night as well. The two walked in  
companionable silence all the way to Sasuke's apartment. "Glad your back Sasuke..." Naruto  
smiled down at his dark haired love, "Thanks Naruto...good-night." Blushing faintly, the number  
one ninja of the Leaf village stumbled through his door, "Goodnight..." The tall blonde waited till  
he heard the lock on the door slide into place before making his way back to the street.   
  
The evening had been eventful, and sadly Uzamaki Naruto knew it wasn't over yet... but first a  
quick stop...   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Something was happening. Something big and ominous was getting ready to rear it's ugly head  
and the Hokage was not happy. He'd spent the better part of the day finding out just what had  
happened from the witnesses. Unfortunately they had reported their horrific tale with the parents  
and family of the deceased in the room. They called for blood.   
  
Sighing sadly the Hokage lit his pipe. This... this was going to be a hard order to fill. As if  
summoned, a large figure clad entirely in black materialized silently from the shadows. "I  
suppose you heard..." the figure nodded, "They want revenge, and they want it fast. I told them  
I'd get my best man on it... I'm sorry Naruto but this might just be the hardest mission to date..."  
the dark figure moved forward into the small circle of candlelight, "I'm sure I've had worse..."   
  
Suppressing his shudder, the older man looked the boy over. Baggy black pants with numerous  
pockets containing god knows what, black turtleneck with sleeves stopping at the elbows where  
the rest of the sleeve was attached with clips, bare feet and a six foot sword strapped to the broad  
back. Even after half a decade the sight of the large ninja in battle mode was both fearsome and  
awing.   
  
"That's not all... they want a collection..." arching a golden brow Naruto smiled grimly, "What  
do they want?" Shifting slightly, the Hokage looked everywhere but at the teen in front of him,  
"They want ears, one from each present... making it a hundred all together ". Snorting softly the  
black clad figure shook his head, "At least it's not as bad as the lady wanting those four guys pe-  
" The Hokage held up his hands in surrender, "I remember... anyway as usual do what you have  
to do... oh and I think we need to insure this will never happen again. Make sure you headband is  
in plain sight, show them who they're dealing with..."   
  
Grinning again, the large blonde added the final piece to his fearsome countenance, an unusual  
mask to say the least. Two wide black strips of cloth with zippers running down the middle were  
fastened over his eyes and mouth, leaving only his nose and small strip of skin in between  
revealed. The two pieces of cloth were attached with a buckle that fastened at the back of the  
teens head. A simple ninjutsu and normally bright yellow hair was black as pitch, before being  
almost completely covered by the traditional leaf head protector.   
  
It seemed as though the temperature in the room had dropped, and the Hokage was staring death  
in the face. Nodding slightly the younger man once more melted into the shadows, disappearing  
so easily. Waiting silently a while longer the Hokage finally sighed heavily before burring his  
face in his hands, what had he done? What had happened to the happy, smiling Naruto that had  
been the bain of his existence?   
  
He knew deep down what he'd done, he had forced a child to grow up before there time. It had  
been five years since he'd in essence 'created' Naruto to be the perfect ninja... a killing machine  
that only he could control. It had been never ending stream of missions that called for the best of  
the best. Missions that had a 100% suicide rate. Yet he'd managed them all, that boy that  
everyone hated and loathed...they still despise him today, even though they unknowingly whisper  
reverently of his legendary deeds... Uzamaki Naruto was a hero plain and simple... and only the  
Hokage knew it.   
  
Rubbing his face tiredly, the most esteemed ninja of the Leaf village stared at the flickering  
candle light. The real question was how long would it all last?   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
With practiced grace, the dark shadow leapt easily from house top to house top, large sword  
occasionally glittering in the pale moon light. The faceless shadow had one destination in mind...  
  
Halting suddenly, on the roof of one of the many apartment buildings, Naruto swung onto the top  
most balcony. As predicted the large sliding glass door was open, allowing the soft night breeze  
to caress the figure sleeping within. Ever silent, the dangerous ninja treaded softly over to the  
slumbering figure, ethereal pale in the moon rays. Gently, calloused fingers traced the soft skin of  
the sleeping beauties face... it was tradition. Every time Naruto was to leave on a mission he  
stopped by to say farewell to Sasuke, a ritual years old yet only the deepest hours of the night  
knew of it's life.   
  
A gentle touch of fingers over cool skin... the brief touch of lips... and the silent retreat of the  
shadow from the room.   
  
Quietly as he had come, Naruto once more swung out into the night, "Be safe Sasuke..." turning  
from the only thing that kept him sane, the once cheerful teen sped off into the woods at an  
astonishing pace. Honour bound to fulfill the task before him.   
  
Back in the bedroom, sleepy crimson eyes opened slightly, he had that dream again... a touch, so  
gentle it was hardly felt... yet deep down Sasuke felt the warmth from the contact. The beauty.  
The pain. The love. Deep red eyes closed again in blissful surrender welcoming dreams of strong  
hands and a warm smile.   
  
TBC...   
  
[1] This is an actual quote an epith at the pass at Thermopolyce (located in Greece). 300 Sparta  
soldiers held off the entire Persian army long enough for the Athenian soldiers to return to warn  
Athens of the attack  
  
~*~*~*~  
T: o.O  
Katie: What's with the obscure history refrences?  
samptra: meh...  
Jay: Baka...  
samptra: meh...  
D: mmmm... marshmellows....  
samptra: o.O  
T: ~_~  
All: oh yeah... 


	3. Hardest of Missions

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could  
draw?!  
Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on Sakura+Lee  
Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes  
Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that  
could never pass the jouinin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood  
limit Sharingian, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...  
  
Authors Note: Hmmm... sorry to one and all and I thank you for your patience in me. This piece  
is the most popular I've ever written... so I won't be stopping work on it anytime soon. Anyway  
thanks to all my reviewers as always your support is much appreciated and I hope I can continue  
to get this story and some of my others going again. Now enough of me... on wit- *ping ping*  
"baka..." @_@  
  
Melek in Olum  
  
Mission III: Hardest of Missions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The forest was silent at this time of night. No one in their right mind would willingly sit outside  
on a night this cold. Yet one hunched figure sat desperately trying to warm numb fingers.  
Coughing slightly the figure pulled the thin blanket draped over his shoulders tighter to his body.  
Jin hated guard duty. Being forced away from the warm fires to sit in the cold night at keep  
watch for the band of revenge seekers that the leader thought where comming.  
  
Snorting Jin mumbled incoherently, there was no way in his mind that the Leaf village would be  
able to follow their trail. Why they were the best of the best... hunters, trackers...killers. They  
used to number almost a hundred twenty but those stupid kids had killed twenty of the weaker  
ninjas. Idly the guard shifted in a vain attempt to get comfortable, there would be no relief for  
several hours yet.  
  
  
A sudden rustle in the bush ahead of him had the ninja standing, with his blade at the ready.  
"Who's there?" yelling the sentry moved forward in search of the noise. Cautiously pulling back  
the bushes the man snorted as a fox lept out heading deeper into the trees. "Che... stupid  
animal..." snarling the sentry turned to return too his post, he never made it.   
  
Jin only managed one step before running head long into what had to be a brick wall.  
Rebounding backwards the man caught himself barley keeping his balance. "What the hell?"  
mutter Jin peered into the ink blackness, eyes adjusting more he vaguely made out the shape of a  
man... no... not a man a monster. Opening his mouth Jin wasn't sure whether it was too yell a  
warning or scream in terror... he didn't manage either.   
  
With a power full swipe of a massive blade the once cold guard's head was neatly severed from  
his body, landing several feet away.   
  
Noiselessly the massive shadow moved towards the head, making short work of his task the  
figure turned his attention too the camp several feet away. The embers of dying fires cast eery  
crimson glow across the figure as they moved into the small circle of light. Several seconds later  
the alarm was sounded and the intruder surrounded by the remaining band of warriors.  
  
Massive blade glimmering in the moonlight stained the ground red as the night wore on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thought I'd find you here... Naruto still not back?" Sakura settled herself beside Sasuke as the  
dark haired teen frowned at his Ramen. Sighing Sakura shook her head, Naruto had been gone  
for almost a month now and Sasuke was wandering around moodily snapping at everyone. "It's  
not as good as the Raman Naruto makes..."  
  
Rolling green eyes the pink haired girl grinned, "I'm sure he'll be back soon, the mission wasn't  
that hard. A simple escort and then he was comming back. He probably just got sidetracked in a  
village of some sort. You know Naruto... can't resist the chance to learn something new..." Never  
in a million years would Sakura believe that she would have said those words about her once  
team mate. As weird as it was, it was true. The guy was a veritable walking encyclopaedia, he  
absorbed information like a sponge... of course he never let on. But the intelligent sparkle in that  
visible blue eye was hard too dim. Naruto could recall events in minute detail, that is if you could  
ever get him too talk.  
  
Leaving Sasuke for a lost cause Sakura ordered some lunch before falling into a companionable  
silence with her dark haired team mate. "SAKURA! SASUKE!" the bellow fairly shook the  
entire restaurant. Two sets of startled eyes landed on the panting figure in the door frame. Rock  
Lee stood there in all his bushy eyebrowed glory. "Lee? What's up?" puzzled Sakura tilted her  
head in order too reduce the ringing. Shaking his head Sasuke eyed his once enemy, the spandex  
clad ninja strode forward "Have you heard the news?" feeling an acute sense of deja-vu both  
shook their heads.  
  
Lee sighed sitting down beside Sakura, "The news is spreading like wildfire, you remember the  
band of soldiers that killed three of our ninja's a couple weeks ago?" the pair nodded, "Well  
some one has killed them all... a little over a hundred and every single one of them dead.  
Apparently a farmer happened upon there camp... the sight was enough too make even the  
hardest ninja sick". Absorbing the information both Sasuke and Sakura where at a loss for  
words... why?  
  
About too question Lee further, Sasuke was halted by the appearance of Iruka and Kakashi.  
"Hello Lee, Sakura, Sasuke," Iruka nodded too each in turn, "I was wondering if I could ask you  
guys a favour?" hesitantly three heads bobbed. "Well you see I have an important meeting  
tomorrow and I need someone too cover my clas-" before he could finish both Sakura and Lee  
had made excuses and fled... leaving Sasuke stunned and in trouble.  
  
In no time Iruka had him agreeing too teach his class... oh joy... happily the older jouinins left  
and an very angry Sasuke prodded his food. "Stupid Sakura... stupid class...stupid Naruto leaving  
me..." so far into his musings Sasuke didn't hear the other approach.  
  
"Hey..." the deep oddly soft voice could only belong too one person... "Naruto?" turning Sasuke  
stared wide eyed at his friend. Naruto was back...and looking healthy, albeit a little pale...  
"Where in the world have you been? Did anything happen? Are you hurt? Did you finish the  
mission?" smiling softly Naruto held up one large hand on order too stem the flow of questions,  
"I'm sorry I made you worry..." sighing Sasuke ended his tirade and settled for a hard glare, "You  
better be". Grinning the overly large ninja settled beside his friend, "How are you Sasuke?" about  
to give the other the typical cold answer of fine, Sasuke hesitated.  
  
The pause was brief before Sasuke found that single little word falling from his lips... "Fine".  
Knowing better Naruto said nothing, it was always the same, Sasuke never gave him a straight  
answer... but then who was he to judge people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hokage what is this? We've been waiting almost a month for results about this... this band of  
scum and nothing!" the Hokage held up a hand for silence, "I have brought you all here today  
because the task has been completed..." the room was utterly silent. Three sets of parents  
watched expectantly as the Hokage opened the large metal box seated on his desk.   
  
The lock gave a slight click, and the cover sprang back.... everyone instantly gasped. Several of  
the females present turned away, the men looked ill. The box contained ears. Some where  
decaying the flesh and cartilage having deteriorated, others seemed very fresh... it was a  
gruesome sight. Grimly the Hokage lit his pipe, "There you are... your retribution, the massacre  
of a hundred men for the lives of your children. Now I ask you... was it worth it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SASUKE!" Sakura was at her wits end, "How did I let you talk me into this!!" a young ninja  
yanked viciously at her long pink hair. Sasuke similarly was fending off several blushing young  
females who were desperately trying to hug him. "Sakura... I think we might be in a little over  
our heads..." moaning the teen clutched her head, "We better do something fast cause I'm not  
going to make it!" Putting a desk between himself and the giggling girls Sasuke snatched the  
communicator out of his pocket, he was always prepared for these types of situation.  
  
Quickly he dialled a familiar number, "Hello Atsuko Ra-" not giving the other a chance too  
finish Sasuke all but wailed into the phone, "Naruto I need your help ASAP!"   
  
Thinking his best friend and secret love was in trouble Naruto clutched the phone hard, "Sasuke  
what is it? Are you ok?" Nervously Sasuke continued too doge around the desk, "Can't talk now  
need you up at the academy..." a squeal was heard before the communicator went static.   
  
Thinking the worst Naruto fairly flew out of the shop and dashed through the streets. It was  
market and the streets were packed, at this rate he'd never reach Sasuke in time. Making a quick  
mental calculation the large ninja lept to the nearest roof, and with the speed of someone who'd  
travelled this method a million time the large blonde was soon dashing through the halls of the  
academy.  
  
In the meantime Sasuke was caught by the girls in a death grip, "Sakura little help..." the green  
eyed girl in question was in the middle of her own problems several other young ninja had joined  
in the game of tug the hair. "Sasuke I'll give you a hand as soon as you give me one..." things  
weren't looking good for the team. Just when Sasuke thought he'd snap, the classroom door  
litterly burst in. All action ceased as the figure responsible stepped in amongst the shattered bits  
of wood.. "Wha-" suddenly Sasuke halted the figure was a very familiar one. Baggy green cargos  
and an equally baggy blue T-shirt spanning impossibly wide shoulders, had Sasuke just about  
drooling all over himself.   
  
A single deep blue eye immediately took in the entire scene before the slight blush appeared,  
"Ahh... Gomen nasi..." the large blonde looked down past his bare feet too the splintered door.  
Snapping out of his daze Sasuke broke the now lose hold the girls had on him and made a b-line  
for his much larger more intimidating friend. "Naruto, sorry it's my fault I could have giving  
more details... anyway glad you came now you can help". As he spoke the spell that had settled  
on the room evaporated and the girls went back too Sasuke chasing and the boys to tugging on  
Sakura's hair.  
  
Smiling slightly the larger teen stuck his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, with ease he blew a  
high pitch whistle one the kids seemed to recognize. As if by magic all the yong ninjas scurried  
too their seats quick as lightning. A certain dark haired shinobi stood in open mouthed wonder as  
the children sat in perfect attention ready for class, Sakura seemed to be in a similar state of  
shock.   
  
"There all yours..." turning to leave, Naruto was halted by s hand on his arm. "Your not going  
anywhere..." glancing down Naruto smiled vaguely at the pale hand clutching the sleeve of his T-  
shirt, "Ok Sasuke..."   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
samptra: Due to extenuation circumstances no omake this chapter... *bash*  
T: baka... your just lazy...  
samptra: so true *_* 


	4. School Work and Assassinations

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could  
  
draw?!  
  
Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on Sakura+Lee  
  
Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes  
  
Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that  
  
could never pass the jouinin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood  
  
limit Sharingian, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...  
  
Authors Note: Alright! Chapter 4 up! Ok guys thanks to all my reviewers this story is starting to  
  
shape up a bit I'm not entirely pleased with this chappie but next chapter we get a little Naruto on  
  
Sasuke action yeah! So without further ad- *crack* ~_~  
  
Melek in Olum   
  
Mission IV: School Work and Assassinations  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok first things first... we're going to get these little brats doing something, then Naruto your  
  
going to teach me how to do that..." Sakura straightened her hair in a businesslike manner before  
  
turning to the now innocent looking students. Naruto barley controlled a grin, while Sasuke's lips  
  
twitched slightly in amusement. "Ok you guys... first we learn about the wonderful world of  
  
chakra..."  
  
  
  
Sasuke only half listened as Sakura proceed with what could have only been called a  
  
methodically dull lesson. It had been years since he'd first leaned this, and once had most  
  
defiantly been enough for him Instead he casual tipped his chair slightly to observe, a certain  
  
blond headed ninja. Naruto sat perfectly still, seemly focussed on Sakura's words, but Sasuke  
  
could see one clear blue eye partially closed.   
  
  
  
The head protector of course was pulled over one eye... why? What had happened? Memories of  
  
days long gone swirled in Sasuke's mind, their days of training together, trying to be the best they  
  
could. They had been so young then so full of dreams and hopes for the future. Naruto had  
  
forever been tugging that headband, speaking loudly making sure everyone heard what he had to  
  
say... he was going to be the Hokage one day. Where had they gone wrong?  
  
  
  
Sasuke smiled slightly, Naruto was most defiantly asleep. The large blonde was very much prone  
  
to falling asleep at the most unusual times, not only that but in the most unusual manners as well.  
  
The small smile soon disappeared from Sasuke's face as he continued his little reminiscing, he  
  
remembered the day so well, the day the Hokage had come to them...  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?!" Sakura paced back and forth urgently, "If he gets us all in trouble again  
  
I'm going to ki-" suddenly cut off by the appearance of a man dressed in a flowing white robe  
  
that could only belong to one person, the Hokage. "You'd do what Sakura?" the pink haired girl  
  
blushed, "Hokage..." she bowed slightly.  
  
  
  
"To what de we owe the pleasure?" a familiar gray head appeared suddenly out of a tree Ich Ich  
  
Paradise clutched in one hand. The older ninja raised and eyebrow at the book before clearing  
  
his throat, "I have come to tell you that Team 7 is no longer a three man team. As of today  
  
Uzamaki Naruto will no longer be part of it".   
  
  
  
Three pairs of very stunned eyes looked at the old man as if he'd gone daft, "Why?" Sasuke was  
  
feeling as though his whole world was comming down around him, why was Naruto quitting?  
  
The Hokage shook his head, "I'm not at liberty to say, it was an offense most grievous to the  
  
village and he shall be suitably punished that is all you need to know..." with that the older man  
  
left in his wake very confused individuals.  
  
  
  
It wasn't until later that night that Sasuke finally got up the courage and ventured over to Naruto  
  
apartment. The place was empty, Sasuke though checked everywhere for some clue as to his ex-  
  
teammates whereabouts. The search yielded nothing and a heartbroken Sasuke spent the night in  
  
Naruto's bed.   
  
  
  
It wouldn't be for almost a year before Sasuke ever caught a glimpse of his friend. The blonde no  
  
longer played practical jokes, he no longer yelled or bragged... he was silent and mysterious.  
  
Sasuke wanted to know what had happened to his friend...  
  
~*~  
  
A sudden burst of laughter brought the dark haired shinobi back from his trip down memory  
  
lane. Sakura having made a joke had the class laughing before they once again settled into the  
  
lesson at hand. The laughing hadn't seemed to waken the slumbering blonde at all, Naruto was  
  
still as asleep as he was before.  
  
  
  
Sighing Sasuke shifted in his chair, dark thoughts clouding his mind. He had so many questions  
  
for his friend, things he so desperately wanted to know yet... didn't have the courage to ask. He  
  
wanted so badly to know where Naruto disappeared to so often, why he left for months on end  
  
without a single good-bye... why he was never around for him...  
  
  
  
"Ok class time for the more practical part of the lesson...Naruto?" the large blonde didn't even  
  
flinch as Sakura called on him. "Naruto would you be so kind as to demonstrate the 'Kage  
  
Bunsion no Jitsu' for us? As I recall is one of your favourites". Smiling the ninja in question rose  
  
unfolding his rather impressive length. Long legs carried the blonde to the front of the class in no  
  
time. With the ease of someone who'd long ago mastered the trick Naruto flicked his fingers with  
  
amazing speed.  
  
  
  
Sasuke suddenly sat up straight, it has been years since he'd seen Naruto perform anything  
  
remotely resemble something out of training. The rapid flick of fingers, was almost impossible  
  
for Sasuke to follow. Without a single word the duplicates of Naruto appeared semi-circled  
  
around the front of the room, close to twenty clones appeared. All perfect solid copies of the  
  
original ninja. The kids whistled and clapped, again with several finger flicks the clones  
  
disappear.   
  
Sasuke however didn't miss the small blush that appeared across Naruto's cheeks... what had  
  
happened to the ninja that would show off for anyone? The number one loud-mouth ninja  
  
Umazaki Naruto did not blush modestly over a simple ninjutsu.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow... that went some much better after Naruto, put the them in their places..." Sakura laughed  
  
evilly, "I think I'd make a wonderful teacher don't you guys?" Sasuke sighed sadly, and Naruto  
  
gave his half smile. The three had made it successfully through the school day, and where now  
  
headed out for ramen. Stretching with a feline grace Sakura giggled again, "Just kidding guys,  
  
teaching makes me hungry". Slinging an arm around each of them she hugged them close "My  
  
boys I shall treat you to ramen tonight!" Two crimson eyes, and a single visible blue eyed rolled  
  
as the pink haired female continued with her prattling.   
  
Without warning a lower level jounin appeared before the group, without thinking Naruto had the  
  
poor kid on his back and pinned before anyone could blink. "Naruto! What are you doing!?"  
  
Sakura rushed forward as the blonde stood bashfully, "Sorry..."the large ninja mumbled moving  
  
away from the now sacred kid, "I-I h-have a message for Sasuke...from the Hokage... he needs to  
  
see you..." sighing Sasuke waved the kid away. "Well looks like I'll join you for ramen later I  
  
need to see the Hokage", nodding Sakura looped her arm through Naruto's "It's alright we'll  
  
meet you there".   
  
Sasuke paused looking after the retreating backs of his friends, had Naruto really just pinned that  
  
kid?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grumbling under his breathe Sasuke strode towards the Hokage's chambers, what in the world  
  
could the old many want now? Knocking, Sasuke waited for the muffled enter before pushing the  
  
large wooden doors in. "Ah, Sasuke you got my message", nodding amused Sasuke glanced at  
  
the older man, "Yeah and Naruto nearly killed him..." the dark haired shinobi missed the wince  
  
the Hokage made at that statement. "Sasuke I called you here because I have a new mission for  
  
you, one I know your not going to like..." Frowning Sasuke looked at the older man  
  
questioningly, "Sasuke it's an assassination mission... I know I've never sent you on one before  
  
but... I'm low on ninja's at the moment and I need you to do this". With eerie calm Sasuke  
  
looked the man in the eye, "Who is it?" the Hokage sighed and began outlining the details, he  
  
really didn't want Sasuke taking this mission, he wanted Naruto to do. Naruto wouldn't have a  
  
problem with this, killing a women... but Sasuke... Sasuke as much as he wished it where so did  
  
not have it in him.  
  
  
  
The potential was there, but now he was a lost cause. He would never be able to kill casually he  
  
had to much value on the human life. Still Sasuke needed to complete this mission, the Hokage  
  
needed Naruto else where. "I'm sorry Sasuke I know how you feel about this kind of thing... but  
  
this is important..." still completely expressionless Sasuke nodded, "As you wish Hokage it will  
  
be done".  
  
  
  
Sasuke remained calm and composed till he made it outside, before he let his nerves take over.  
  
He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to assassinate anyone. Assassination was sneaky, it was  
  
underhanded it wasn't a fight between to ninja's where the opponent had a chance. This was  
  
some women who didn't have any training she just happened to be going against someone others  
  
idea. Still it was a mission and he had been assigned to complete it so he would, it was going to  
  
be his first ever assassination.  
  
  
  
Without realizing where his feet where taking him Sasuke found himself outside the ramen shop.  
  
Composing himself the teen took a deep breathe before entering, Sakura was regaling Iruka with  
  
there classroom deeds, Naruto was silently chopping vegetables not bothering to correct the  
  
slight embellishments to Sakura's tale. "Sasuke! Glad you're here, I was telling Iruka sensei  
  
about today", forcing a smiled Sasuke sat down beside the pink haired ball of energy, "Oh  
  
really?"  
  
  
  
Unobserved Naruto glanced at the dark haired ninja. Something was off, Sasuke was cool and  
  
withdrawn. What ever the Hokage had said to him... determined to find out just what had Sasuke  
  
so upset Naruto placed a bowel of miso Ramen before his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong Sasuke?" the others had left long ago, yet as Naruto closed up for the night  
  
Sasuke remained seated at the counter. It had been a while since Sasuke had done that, the once  
  
cold stonic boy now seemed so small and venerable to Naruto. He knew Sasuke was strong, but  
  
every time his secret love left on a mission, the large blonde worried. "A mission... just another  
  
mission to complete. Something for the number one ninja in this village to do Naruto no more no  
  
less..."  
  
  
  
Snorting softly the larger of the two sat down beside his love, "A simple mission wouldn't have  
  
you so upset Sasuke..." sighing the smaller of the two buried his face in his hands, "It's an  
  
assassination mission Naruto, they want me to kill some women with a family... she had kids and  
  
a husband... but she got the wrong people angry with what she dose... I'm... I don't know if I can  
  
do it..." wincing Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke. He wanted to much to help the upset  
  
teen. But what could he do without giving anything away?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Less then an hour later found Naruto standing before the Hokage, "Why?" the older man sighed  
  
pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had no choice Naruto I need you elsewhere and the only other  
  
ninja that had a level high enough is Sasuke. If I didn't need you else where at the moment  
  
believe me I'd have you do this mission, but as it stands I need you to do some reconnaissance  
  
work for me". Not completely satisfied with that particular answer Naruto sighed, all he could do  
  
was to be their for Sasuke when he needed him...  
  
  
  
"Now for you mission, there is something big going down and it starts with those men you just  
  
killed". Intrigued the blonde arched an eyebrow, "I have no idea but there is a huge underground  
  
network in on this, it reached right up to the highest of authorities and it's going to be damn hard  
  
to unravel. There is to many connects, and it's much to dangerous for any normal ninja. There are  
  
to many forces at work in this so I need you to uncover what you can".   
  
  
  
Nodding Naruto turned to leave, "How long?" solemnly the Hokage looked at the large figure "A  
  
week, no more then that I want you out in a week... good luck, I don't need to tell you to be  
  
careful..." with a smile that sent chills down the Hokage spine the ninja disappeared into the  
  
darkness of the room.   
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
samptra: Woot! Another chapter done...  
  
D: what about other stories?  
  
samptra: I'm getting there have patience.  
  
D: *rolls eyes*  
  
samptra: faith?  
  
D: T you there?  
  
T: ^_^ *smash*  
  
samptra: @_@  
  
D: that's what I thought 


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could  
draw?!  
Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on Sakura+Lee  
Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes  
Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that  
could never pass the jouinin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood  
limit Sharingian, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...  
  
Author's Note: Wow....huge massive review amount from Fan Fiction, Adult Fan Fiction, and  
from Media Miner. I'm glad you all like my story. I'm rather partial to this one as well it has  
something to it. I know I'm taking forever with these chapters but life is crazy, actually I'm  
working one this right now and I have an ISP, so I'm sitting at a school computer working on  
this the T of fabled legend beside me ~_~. She hits me with - *wack* right so then enough of me  
thanks to all my reviewers your feedback is very much appreciated, hope you like the new  
chapter! ~_~  
  
Melek in Olum   
  
Mission V: Meetings  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The club was pumping, the music teeth jarring, the mass of sweaty bodies withering together in a  
sort of sick orgy. One figure moved easily through mass, a surprising feat for someone who  
stood head and shoulders above every one else in the club. The large figure clad completely in  
black was making his way towards the exit. As he passed by the tables at the back some of the  
patrons called out to him, male and female alike. All stoned, wasted... this was place of pleasure  
alone. Nobody cared as people stripped and went at it on the tables, nobody cared when yet  
another junky stuck a dirty needle into already ruined veins. It was a place for the forsaken...and  
Naruto wanted out.  
  
He'd spent the last week trying to trace the very vague lead he had. In the end he'd ended up  
deeper in the underground network then he'd wish to be. Per usual it had all come down to the  
bases of life it's seemed, sex, drugs, and money.   
  
A teenager no more the fourteen stumbled into Naruto, the larger man steaded the younger as the  
boy, bombed out of his mind stuttered a thanks before staggering off again. Frowning sadly  
Naruto continued on his way nearly home free. This place had been a waste of time, in the last  
week the only true information he'd received had been in the form of the first killings. It seemed  
the death of three Leaf Village ninja's was more important then the total annialation of one  
hundred rouge mercenaries. The three young ninja's had shared one thing in common, when  
their bodies had been found, their eyes had been missing...  
  
That was it. A weeks worth of living in this underground hell hole had lead Naruto nowhere, all  
the while he'd been worried to death about Sasuke. The exit loomed ahead and a thankful Naruto  
placed a hand on the door before he was stopped. "Hey you..." freezing in place the large ninja  
slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Yeah?" speaking quietly Naruto took the measure  
of the man, small and pudgy he wore a mass of gold necklaces. His Hawaii shirt was missing  
some buttons stretching vainly to cover his ample belly. The cheap looking blue polyester suit  
clashed with his shirt. "Hey buddy how'd you likes to be higher then yous ever been before?"  
playing the part Naruto feigned interest it could never hurt to find out a little more, "Oh yeah?"  
the guy nodded reaching into his hideous suit jacket, "It's new stuff... called Nagnirahs, Nagn for  
short there all the rage these days..." the man pulled out a small glass vial with a crimson liquid.  
"This sells bout an even eight-hundred on the markets rounds these parts...you interested?"   
  
The man was a sleaze ball, but this might be the sort of lead he was looking for. "Sure..."  
Hokage was not going to be happy with him spending so much. The transaction was made, and  
Naruto was outside in the fresh air in no time. He'd been gone much to long. "Time to go  
home..." the large figure dissolved into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Naruto had barley been home five minute when his phone was  
ringing, and a rather irate Sakura was bellowing at him. Holding the receiver away from his ear  
Naruto calmly told her he had gone away on business for the Hokage. "I sure don't care Naruto!  
We've got problems." A blonde brow arched, "Oh?" there was a long pause on the other end,  
"Yeah...it's Sasuke, he got back three days ago and hasn't come out of the house since...Naruto?  
Naruto are you there?" the large ninja was already out the window and halfway to Sasuke before  
his friend had finished. "Oh God Sasuke...be ok..."  
  
In no time at all Naruto was banging on the blue apartment door, "Sasuke? Sasuke are you there  
it's Naruto..." no answer was forth comming, the door was locked, all windows shut, lights off  
and curtains drawn. "Dammit Sasuke! I'll be back in a few minutes and your damn well  
comming out of there!" with determined strides the blonde headed straight for the Hokage. The  
old man better be able to explain.  
  
"Ah, Naruto you back?" the blonde set the vial down, "This was all I got, some new drug and the  
fact that all three bodies had there eyes taken". The older ninja frowned, "That's odd...trophies  
maybe..." Naruto shrugged, "What about Sasuke?" the old man continued to mutter puffing  
away on his pipe, "Hokage, what happened to Sasuke?" startled the man in question looked up,  
"Oh nothing he did his mission beautifully, not a problem...now if you'll excuse me..."   
  
Naruto left the old man in peace heading back towards Sasuke deep in thought. What had  
happened to his secret love? Sighing the ninja looked up startled when a loud crack of thunder  
rent the sky, the rain came in torrents. Uncaring as he was soaked through the blue eyed ninja  
stood once more before that silent blue door, "Sasuke I'm comming in..." that was the only  
warning giving before the door exploded inward.  
  
Lightning illuminated the huge figure in the doorway, casting eerie shadows across the room.  
"Sasuke?" no answer. The house was sparely furnished, the essentials. Everything was drab,  
white and black. "Sasuke?" slowly Naruto walked into the room, no one was in the living room  
or the kitchen. Dripping wet, he made his way past the bathroom and into the single bedroom.  
There wrapped in a blanket, staring out the window was Sasuke, face that emotionless mask it  
had been so long ago.  
  
"Sasuke?" slowly Naruto moved forward, Sasuke was pale as a ghost. Dark circles under his  
eyes spoke of little sleep, stopping several feet away Umazaki Naruto, felt his heart break. It  
hurt so much when those deep crimson eyes looked at him, totally emotionless. Hard flat orbs  
that peered at the world uncaring, eyes that Naruto hadn't seen since they where in school  
together.  
  
Neither male said a word. The room was silent save for the pounding rain and thunder outside,  
inside the tension was thick. The air hung heavy, weighing down on both the occupants of the  
bedroom. If the sudden ring of the phone surprised either of them, neither Naruto nor Sasuke  
showed any surprise. The phone continued to ring till the answering machine picked up.  
Sakura's voice cut the stillness, "Sasuke? Sasuke are you there pick up! The Hokage want's to  
see us now we, have a new mission". There was a click and the dial tone sounded.  
  
A single blue eye narrowed as Sasuke stood slowly. "Sit..." Naruto said softly, "Your in no  
condition to do anything at the moment save sleep". Red eyes turned on the intruder, "I'm fine, I  
have a mission..."   
  
Without further ado Sasuke brushed by his long time friend disappearing out the door. Soft  
footsteps retreated down the hall, and out the front door. Sighing the large blonde left as well  
following the black haired ninja... "Sasuke..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sasuke, Sakura thanks for comming so quickly..." Naruto stood unobserved in the doorway as  
the Hokage laid down the parameters of what seemed to be a basic level mission for the pair, a  
kidnapping apparently. "As usual I expect you to get this done with as little incident as possible.  
You're the highest ranked ninja in the village Sasuke, I expect only the best from you". A incline  
of his head and they both exited, the dark haired shinobi as solemn as when he went in.  
  
Waiting for them to leave Naruto made his way silently over to the old man hunched over his  
desk deep in thought. "What are you up to old man?" unmoving the Hokage steepled his fingers,  
"They asked for Sasuke specifically... it seems fishy to me. Naruto I want you to follow them,  
something tells me there is more here then meets the eye". Shaking his shaggy head the large  
blonde left as well.   
  
Long legs carried him out into the rain once more, he caught sight of the pair headed down the  
main street deep in discussion. Fingers waved briefly in the air before the nearly seven foot man  
disappeared. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura knew they where being listened to. "I say we leave now,  
the only lead we have is this supposed 'camp' in the forest not to far away from the village,"  
Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Alright then 15 minutes and I'll meet you at the gates ok  
Sasuke?" another nod and the two parted.   
  
The invisible figure materialized in the drizzled once more, moving rapidly towards his  
apartment. With the ease of someone who'd been through the process millions of times Naruto  
was changed and strapping his sword Hashishin to his back. The six foot blade resting easy  
along the broad back. With that the nameless assassin left. His apartment, empty and dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sasuke, can you see anything?" Sakura's voice came form somewhere to Sasuke's right. He  
shook his head, realizing that she couldn't see him, he spoke softly "No". The sprawling forest  
was blanketed in a deep fog. The heavy air covered the ground, as early evening was upon the  
pair. The sun already obscured would soon set, bathing the world in darkness.  
  
Deep crimson eyes attempted to penetrate the fog, trying to see if it was somehow a ninjutsu.  
Not so, the blanket of white covering the forest seemed to be a natural phenomenon. "Sasuke this  
isn't good..." Sakura was scared, the little quaver in her voice was not lost to him.  
Understandably so, supposedly this camp they where looking for was located in this area of the  
forest. Unfortunately the fog made it impossible to track let alone locate anything at the present  
moment.   
  
A sudden rustle ahead had both ninjas crouching for battle, ready to take on whoever or  
whatever appeared. The fog started to thin around them, unnoticed they focussed on a vaguely  
humanoid shape that was appearing before them. Eyes narrowed Sasuke watched at the figure  
became clearer, the fog receded, "Oh..." Sakura gasped silently as the now defiantly human  
figure appeared in more detail. He was dressed in black, baggy black pants with appeared to be  
an exobrant amount of pockets. Tight black shirt pulled across wide shoulders, unable to hide  
the power lurking beneath the flimsy material. The blue metal head protector with the Leaf  
Village insignia was tied loosely around the figures neck, momentarily throwing Sasuke off...this  
monster was one of them? Looking closer still the dark haired shinobi tried to look at the figures  
face, or lack there of. Two wide strips of black cloth with zippers running down the middle  
obscured the figures eyes and moth leaving only a small swath exposed.  
  
The man stood motionless, as if frozen in place. Sasuke mind was racing, who was this guy?  
Why was he here? With deliberate slowness the unknown man reached an arm up grasping the  
hilt protruding over his left shoulder. The fog was all but gone now, stray wisps clinging low to  
the ground. The sun was trying vainly to fight the impending night, drying the fog away with it.  
The six foot blade in the man's hand briefly reflected the deep red of sunset. The figure settled  
the sword with grotesque familiarity in his hands. Hefting the massive blade with unnatural  
easiness. A small gasp from Sakura drew Sasuke's attention. "Melek in Olum..." she whispered  
reverently, moments before he levelled the monster at them and charged.  
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~  
samptra: wow...that took a while  
T: Quatere! *_* *starry eyes*  
samptra: *rolling eyes* yes T go to it!  
T: _  
samptra: Wha- *smack* @_@  
T: That's what you get! *sigh* Quatre *_*  
samptra: @_* review! 


	6. Proposal

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could  
draw?!  
Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on SakuraLee  
Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes  
Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that  
could never pass the jouinin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood  
limit Sharingian, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...  
  
Author's Note: Wow.....I'm sooooo sorry to all my reviewers. My computer has been gone, and  
as such I have been unable to update. But now I have Rudy (my computer) back and can update. I thank you all very much for your reviews and patience with me. This chapter is more a filler then anything, and sorry no real Naru and Sasuke action yet been next chapter I promise. Ok well without futh- smack sorry T...  
  
Melek in Olum  
  
Mission VI: Proposal

* * *

Sasuke was frozen, for the first time in a long time he was scared. The charaka bearing down on  
them was immense...oppressive...he would never be able to win. The feeling of overwhelming  
helplessness was pushed away. Crouching Sasuke's fingers began to move, even if he lost he was going to give this dark intruder the fight of his life.  
  
The blade was a silver arch as Sasuke surprised, was givin no time to doge. There was the sound of metal meeting flesh....then nothing. The early evening air was still. Sasuke felt a warm  
wetness drip on his arms. Sakura squeaked, Sasuke stared. The large sword was sunk deep into the skull of some unidentifiable person between him and Sakura. The shadow of a man was  
before the dark haired ninja, larger then life.  
  
With little effort he pulled the sword free, a sick sucking noise accompanied the blade removing.  
Suddenly they where surrounded on all sides, ninjas appearing out of the dense forest,  
"Ambush", Sakura muttered The stranger turned away back facing Sasuke, the large sword  
dripped blood as it was once more swung in a wide arch...and the fight was on.   
  
Enemies rushed in on all sides and Sasuke true talents shone. With the grace and dexterity of a  
dancer he made short work of the ninja attacking him. Kunai, throwing stars, even shrunken  
where used with ease. Killing silently, swiftly. Nearby Sakura fought with almost equal speed, as  
she too laid many to waste. However the most came from the stranger with the 6 foot blade,  
slashing the others down with heavy strokes.  
  
A sickening scream, a solid thunk, and the air was permeated by the smell of death. Sakura and  
Sasuke soon finished with their attackers as the main force seemed most focussed on the man  
with the sword. "Sasuke wh-" she was quickly cut off as she was lifted bodily off the ground by  
her neck. "Sakura!" Sasuke had already started towards his teammate moved even faster.   
  
Chocking the girl clawed desperately at the hand closing off her air, "Now darling, can't have  
you messing everything up can we?" with a flick of the wrist the pink haired girl went sailing  
through the air. Hitting a nearby tree, hard, she lost consciousness immediately.   
  
Unable to spare more then a cursory glance to his partner, Sasuke lunged kunai in had at the man who had thrown Sakura. He never touched him. Sasuke found himself flying through the air,  
flipping head over heels he landed hard on his back, the wind was knocked from his lungs.  
Struggling for air the dark haired ninja attempted to roll to his feet. A high pitched cackle rose  
behind him, "Hmmm.....this could prove interesting..." the man was advancing on him, with what  
could only be deadly intent.  
  
Sasuke was surprised by the appearance of the man. He was a small, standing barley five feet by his estimations, his dark cloths could not conceal the slight paunch he had. Wiry black hair  
streaked with gray, stood straight out for the man's head defying gravity. Unfortunately his  
features where unidentifiable in the darkness.   
  
Sharingan in full effect, Sasuke sprang to his feet ready for a fight. The small man laughed wildly  
as he went after the dark haired shinobi, Sasuke used every trick he knew to doge the attacks. The man as ruthless, he continued to advance, Sasuke fought hard blocking and dodging unable to find an opening. Suddenly the little man lunged, and Sasuke misjudged the doge, felt a burning  
pain across his chest. Wincing he fell to his knees, clapping a hand to his chest he felt warm  
blood trickle through his fingers. "Ahhh...have you now little warrior..." Crimson eyes stared  
defiantly as his attacker stood over him, "I'll finish you now and collect my prize..." refusing to  
submit Sasuke held firm, ready as the blade was raised. He waited for the blow that would never come.  
  
The tall, black clad stranger appeared suddenly, his monster sword stopping the downwards  
swing of the stout man's much smaller blade. Sasuke watched in rapt fascination as the two  
duelled neither giving nor taking any ground. He tired to watch. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded,  
the wound on his chest throbbed painfully, and blessed blackness offered relief. Struggling vainly  
against unconsciousness, his last fleeting thought was of blonde hair and a single blue eye.

"I don't understand Naruto? What happened?" The Hokage stood facing his secret ninja, between them was the unconscious form of Sasuke resting peacefully on the hospital bed. "I'm not entirely sure myself what happened. The whole thing was a trap to begin with, they where  
waiting. Sasuke, Sakura and I fought. This man showed up, he was very strong, but Sasuke gave as good as he got. Unfortunately he was injured, I took on the man as soon as I finished with the others, he was a challenge but ended up fleeing before the fight finished. So I carried both Sasuke and Sakura back."  
  
The old man listened looking at the pale face of Uchiha Sasuke, the doctor had said he would be  
alright but he'd lost a lot of blood. The injury was deep, and it would be a while before the teen  
would be able to fully function without any pain. "Hokage, they where after Sasuke... I don't  
know why but they where. I want to take him into protection." Glancing up the Hokage narrowed his eyes, "After him?" nodding the blonde reached out grasping on of the still hands. "I don't want to let him out of my sight..." the older man glanced between the two, smiling slightly.  
"Alright Naruto, I shall leave Sasuke to your care then." With that the old man left.  
  
Robes billowing around him the Hokage meandered thoughtfully down the hall, "Maybe...maybe  
I have a chance to set things right..." he's observed the look of absolute love in that single eye of  
Naruto's. Here was his chance, "I took your life away... Naruto go find your love."  
  
Meanwhile back in the hospital room, the large blond sat vigil, almost like an avenging angel.

The world was black. Darkness oppressive and cold covered him completely. Sasuke was lost.  
He had no idea how long he'd been here, where here even was. All he knew was that he needed  
to get away, away from the cold black feeling closing in on him. "Sasuke...." a faint call came  
from somewhere behind him, "Sasuke...." the voice was familiar somehow, something soothing,  
something warm...something safe. "Sasuke..." he moved towards the voice, "Sasuke..." closer  
still he moved. "Come on Sasuke, come back to me..." the anguish of the plea finally got  
through.  
  
Crimson eyes fluttered open, "Where...where am I?" Smiling Naruto squeezed his beloveds  
hand, "Sasuke, I'm glad your alright", Sharingan stained eyes darted to the left taking in the  
broad figure with sunshine coloured hair and an adorable smile. "Naruto? How did I get here?"  
the large teen simply shrugged, "You ran into trouble on your last mission and someone brought  
you back here, to the hospital." A moment of confusion before fire eyes widened, "Sakura! That  
man....." attempting to sit up the shinobi found quickly that he was still very much in pain.  
"Sakura's fine Sasuke, she's down the hall resting, just a little bump to the head."  
  
Tsking Naruto gently pushed him back down, "You where seriously hurt, the doctor said you  
needed to rest for a while." Nodding the black haired teen briefly closed his eyes, "Sasuke, while  
your recovering I want you..." trailing off the large blonde blushed heavily, mumbling to himself.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't hear you...." the larger male took another deep breathing, steadying  
himself as well as gathered courage. "I said I want you to stay with me while you get better," the  
blonde was as red as a tomato now, and Sasuke felt the beginnings of a flush building on his  
cheeks, "You really want me to stay with you?" hastily Naruto shook his head "No...I mean yes,  
but...ummm....just till you get better and all..." Naruto was afraid if he pushed this he would lose  
his friend and secret love forever.   
  
Sasuke was rather mad. Why didn't Naruto think he could look after himself? Sasuke was the  
strongest ninja in the village, he could look after himself for crying out loud. Still...the offer was  
tempting, he would get to be close to Naruto. He started into that single pleading blue eye as he  
mulled it over. He wanted to be close to Naruto yet at the same time, he didn't want to appear  
weak. Carful consideration went into weighing out the pro's and con's. In the end though the  
need to be close to that beautiful man won out and Sasuke made a compromise. "Ok Naruto I'll  
stay with you, but just until I feel better. And I don't want to be coddled, I can look after myself  
ok?" Nodding eagerly shaggy blonde hair flapped wildy. "Great!"  
  
Getting dressed proved to be a difficult task on it's own, so Naruto ended up doing most of it.  
Sasuke flushed furiously when the tall ninja buttoned up his pants for him, "Umm... thanks..."  
Nodding, and still smiling Naruto helped his best friend out of bed and lead him out into the hall.  
The stopped briefly to check on Sakura on the way by, the pink haired girl was fast asleep, and a worried Rock Lee was holding vigil much the same as Naruto had been doing earlier.   
  
Continuing on their route the pair made it out of the hospital and into the bright light of day.  
Sasuke had refused to let Naruto help him walk and was walking slowly tightlipped and white  
with pain. Nervously the blonde had stayed close ready to catch the delicate looking black haired ninja, Naruto was worried and understandably so. "Sasuke are you alright?" The shorter of the pair nodded shortly, but a free hand found it's way to clutch the wound in his side. Slowing even further Naruto shorted his normally ground eating strides to accommodate the slow, painful shuffle of his companion.   
  
Sasuke made it two more blocks before totally blacking out, Naruto was there however and  
caught him before he even started to fall. Sighing the larger picked the slim figure up as if he  
weighed nothing at all. "Ahhh love what am I going to do with you?" Sighing the blonde made  
short working of reaching his home. With ease he shifted his burden to one arm, easily opening  
the door.   
  
Navigating the piles of books, papers and other ninja equipment he manoeuvred them into the  
bed room. Managing to stretch the now sleeping dark haired teen onto the bed, without waking  
the now slumbering Sasuke up. "Sleep well Sasuke..." tucking his love in, he left the room  
quietly, leaving the door ajar slightly should Sasuke need anything when he woke.  
  
Moving out into the hall the large blonde made his way into the bathroom deciding that maybe he  
should clean up a bit. He had after all fought a battle, and carried two injured ninjas home, so he  
was probably by his estimation smelling a little ripe. Turning on the shower he stripped quickly  
stepping into the hot spray. Sighing in pleasure he let the hot water caress his sore muscles happy for the slight repeave.   
  
Mechanically he began to wash, his mind not on the task but rather with that beautiful shinobi  
laying on his bed. It was so easy to imagine that Sasuke would be waiting there for him...waiting  
for him to come and make love to him over and over... shaking his head the large blonde tried to  
calm his thoughts. His body had other plans though. "Come Naru you haven't let your emotions  
get the better of you since you where 14, get a hold of yourself."   
  
Quickly he finished up feeling the sting of several new cuts as he washed off the soap. Dripping  
wet he stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around his waist. Cleaning the fog in  
the mirror off he glanced at his wounds, that for the most part where healed. It was the demon in  
him. A blessing and curse. He healed rapidly, so the wounds must have been deep to still be even slightly present. As he watched the skin began to knit together and all that remained was a new scar, slightly red.   
  
Large callused hands traced the new line, one of thousands that adorned his body. The twisted  
white lines that spoke of endless nights of fighting and death. The lines that showed him who he  
was, they where reminders of everything he'd done for the sake of the village. Every life he had  
taken in the name of the Hokage. Smiling bitterly, the large hand moved up to trace the scar that  
ran across his eye, the bright red eye with the slitted pupil started back. A constant reminder of  
the demon that lay within him. Through training, he'd learned to control it, to use it to his  
advantage. Yet the wound still was a painful reminder of a time when he had let that demon get  
the best of him.   
  
"Jeez, Naru your going to drive yourself crazy standing her angsting away." Briskly he dried off,  
towelling his hair as well before pulling on his blue flannel pj pants. Hair wet and mussed about  
his head he made his way to living room, stopping briefly in the hall to get extra blanket and a  
pillow. Luckily his couch was a comfy one, and in no time at all he had himself a nice little  
sleeping spot. Closing the blinds he decided to take Sasuke's example, even though it was still  
afternoon, sleep sounded wonderful. Settling in the large blonde sighed I contentment, Sasuke  
was close by and safe.  
  
TBC...

* * *

samptra: Wow...this chap sucked  
T: Your telling me...jeez  
samptra: but it was a filler it needed to be done to....  
D: Yeah sure....  
Katie: Come on where's the lemon eh?  
samptra: Patience please  
Katie: Oh the ironing  
samptra: please let me know what you think! 


	7. Nightmares

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did do you really think I'd write this when I could draw?!

Parings: NarutoxSasuke, later on SakuraLee

Warning: Lemon in later chapters... mature themes

Story: Everyone knows him as a chunin working at a raman shop, the silent, patient Naruto that could never pass the jounin exams...but when things start happening to ninja's with the blood limit Sharingan, Sasuke soon learns that Naruto isn't who he thought he was...

Authors Note: Wow...ok sorry everyone this has taken so long to get out. I never thought this story would be so popular not sure whether to be thrilled or afraid of the death threats I'm getting. Yeah I'm weird like that. Thanks for all the reviews guys your feeback is much apperciated. Anyway little Naruto on Sasuke action here, I'm going to try and update more often I want to finish this drn story before Christmas so yeah! Alright sports fan let's get ready to ru- smack crash pop sorry T...

Melek in Olum

Mission VII : Nightmares

* * *

He came awake instantly, ready to fight. Every muscle in his body tense and ready to spring. Yet the danger was not immediately forthcoming, and Naruto stood full alert in his living room. There wasn't a sound, nothing moving, and no stranger present. His demon eye surveyed the area looking for presence of another charaka, or at least the traces if one had been present before.

Nothing.

No danger, no nosie...so what had wakened him. "Uzamaki Naruto you've finally lost it haven't you..." he mumbled to himself picking his blanket up off the floor. Usually he wasn't wrong about these sort of things, "Ahhhhh...please no...not again please!" the soft cry was coming from the bedroom. "Sasuke..." without thought he dashed to the room with inhuman speed. Expecting to see some sort of attacker, the large blonde was surprised the room was empty. "No...please..." the raven haired teen was tossing and turning in bed.

"Sasuke? Sasuke wake up," Naruto leaned over gently, knowing that Sasuke would wake ready to fight. Much to his surprise the smaller teen didn't even stir, instead he continued to thrash as if in pain. Not knowing what to do, the large blonde didn't hesitate to slip into bed with him. "Shhhh...it's ok..." gently Naruto gathered the moaning raven haired ninja in his arms. "It's on now love it's ok..." the endearment slipped out, but god it felt so right.

Large scarred hands smoothed sweat soaked black hair away from pale skin. "Sasuke, it's ok it's a nightmare..." suddenly the smaller teen gasped coming awake, panting hard. Naruto held him tight feeling the slight frame shaking violently. "It's ok, nothing here Sasuke it's safe. Your safe with me." Naruto's deep soothing voice penetrated through his terror induced state of mind. Sasuke never realized it was Naruto holding him so tight...all he could feel was the comfort...the love. Sighing softly, peacefully the ninja slipped back into slumber.

The large blonde stayed by his side the whole night, banishing the monsters that would plague his mind and dreams. A gentle touch and soothing words, brought peace to a troubled mind.

Naruto knew the very second the clock turned 5 am. It was came easier now, years of conditioning and training kicking in instantly. There was no grumbles or mutters of complaint from the tall blonde, just the simple acceptance of wakefulness. Although on this particular morning he had the man of his dreams in his arms curled against his side. Sighing the large blonde looked down regretfully at the dark head buried against his chest, pale arms had snaked around his stomach holding him in place. The whole scene was something from one of his fantasies, after a hard night of lovemaking they would wake together like this in the early morning...though it was not to be. Sasuke had no knowledge of the guardian that had kept watch over him all night holding him close, protecting him from the nightmares. Nor would he ever know.

Gently Naruto slide the arms out from around him, before slipping out of the bed all together. Sighing yet again he took only a moment to brush dark bangs away from the smooth, lovely face he longed so much to kiss. Full red lips a startling contrast to the earthrel appearance. "You need some sun Sasuke..." he whispered chuckling slightly.

Exiting the bedroom the large man went about his daily ritual. Old shirt and shorts, head protector, a few limbering up exercises on his way out...and he was off. Bare feet making not a sound as the figure ran off for his morning training. Hopefully he would be back before the sleeping beauty awoke.

It was the loud growling of his own stomach that awoke Sasuke. The delectable smells emanating from the kitchen brought him out of dream world easily, unfortunately he forgot where he was. The hard bed beneath him, and stacks of books, papers, and training equipment scattered around looked nothing like the emaculate cleanliness of his own dwelling. "Where..." abruptly he stopped letting out a little whimper as he jarred his side. Angry with himself the dark haired ninja growled, he was not some little child to cry over pain. Sitting up he remember where he was and what had happened, he was at Naruto's...in Naruto's bed...a scarlet flush crept it's way onto his cheeks. How many times had he dreamed of waking up in Naruto's bed? He'd lost count. Now here he was and there was no Naruto...

"Hey..." a deep soft voice that sent shivers up and down the dark haired shinobi's spine came from the doorway. A sunshine yellow head peaked around the corner, "You ready for something to eat?" embarrassed he'd been caught thinking rather unwholesome thoughts about his best friend, Sasuke's face went redder, "Yes...ummm I'll be there in a minute..." smiling the gorgeous head disappeared. "Ok, Sasuke get a hold of yourself here. He's your friend he'll never like you that way so there is really no point in trying right?" Nodding to him self with a rather sad finality he stood slowly. Carefully picking his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

All thoughts flew from his head as he beheld the vision in the kitchen. That dreaded flush returned with a vengeance, Naruto must have showered already for that beautiful hair was still damp falling in disarray about his head. Baggy green cargos rode indecently low on narrow hips while a tight white tank hugged every muscle in that Adonis's body. Fascinated Sasuke watched the bronze flesh flex and move beneath the cotton, catching every now and then a glimpse of incredibly firm abs between the pants and shirt. Per usual he stood bare foot in the kitchen currently setting out cutlery. "You going to eat?" the question asked softly broke the dark haired ninja's musings, "Ummm...yeah..." hobbling over he planted himself on one of the chairs at the table.

The blonde placed a bowl of soup before him, "Just go easy Sasuke the doctor said your still healing..." nodding just to be agreeable, Sasuke tucked in savoring every bite. How in the world did he ever learn to cook so well? Where his thoughts as he took another spoonful. Laughter from the other side of the table stopped him mid gulp, "Just stuff I picked up," embarrassed he'd actually said that out loud Sasuke ducked his head, tankful for the sudden ring of the doorbell.

Standing with acquired grace Naruto easily crossed the living room to the door, only to be bombarded by flying pink object, "Naruto! Where is he? Is he alright?" smiling slightly the large ninja pointed to the kitchen before long Sakura had Sasuke in a death grip. "Oh Sasuke I was so worried about you! You ok? Does it hut very much?" Shrugging Sasuke finished off his soup, "Yeah I'm fine Sakura, just a little banged up, doesn't hurt that much anymore. What about you?" Sakura started to answer when the doorbell rang agin and poor Naruto only half way across the room turned to open it once more.

This time it was Kakashi and Iruka, "Naruto, is Sasuke here?" getting a sense of deja-vu the blonde pointed to the now chatting Sasuke and Sakura. Motioning the two older ninja's in he closed the door behind them before joining the group into the kitchen.

Seating themselves comfortably around the table Sakura, and Sasuke began to tell Kakashi and Iruka what had happened. Observing silently Naruto set about doing the dishes, and cleaning up the kitchen. Listing partially to the conversation he stood at the sink unobserved and almost forgotten. Suddenly a feeling came over the big blonde, something familiar...smiling slightly he lifted his right arm expertly catching the throwing star aimed at his head, without even looking he threw the star back hearing the startled cry. Calmly he wiped his hands on a dish towel turning to face the intruder.

All talk in the kitchen had stopped and Sasuke could swear his heart had as well, he'd seen the thrown star to late...but Naruto had caught it without a problem. Now the intruder was pinned to the window sill by the sleeve of his shirt and he did not look happy. "Ishi.." it was a child, looking angry then a hornet. "Naruto! You said you'd come play today!" the boy tugged at his sleeve fruitlessly, his mop of brown curls bobbing about his head. Large green eye looked accusingly at the relaxed blonde in the kitchen. Sighing Naruto walked over easily pulling the star out before hefting the little boy into his arms, "Want some milk and cookies?" large eyes squinted a moment as if deep in thought before nodding. "Alright but you still have to play," nodding the blonde deposited the little one on an empty chair. "Ok Ishi," then set about getting the promised goodies.

The emerald eyed child closely scrutinized everyone at the table. Recognition regerstred in those innocent orbs when he say Iruka, "Senesi! Why are you here?" frowning Iruka shook his head, "Ishi why did you skip school yesterday?" the young child shrugged, "Cause I wanted to." The teacher sighed rubbing his temples, "Ishi why are you bothering Naruto?" the large blonde in question shrugged, "It's ok," he said placing the cookies before his new guest. "Thanks!" digging in cookie crumbs where spilled all over the table and floor as he ate. "Well I guess that's it for now Sasuke..." Sakura looked thoughtful for several seconds, "Of course your going to come to the festival tonight right?"

The dark haired shinobi looked shocked, "I...I mean..." a single clear blue eye turned wistful. Memories of years past...when he was so much younger, and so much more innocent then now. Festivals had been a time of happiness, and sheer joy...a time when he could forget what he was to people. No one saw the look of infinite sadness that crept across the large ninja's face. Instead a persistent pink haired demon convinced Sasuke he had to come, the man only agreed on the condition that Naruto would go with him. Nodding slightly Naruto once again addressed Ishi, "I'll meet you in the park in five minutes." Nodding the little one took off out the window.

Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura all left promising to see them that night. "I'll be back in a little while Sasuke, feel free to read or anything you want..." glancing around the blonde blushed, "I'm sorry it's not as big as your place....but umm...well try and sleep I'll see you later." With that he was out the door and gone. Left alone Sasuke glanced around, "I love your house Naruto..."

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." a gentle hand shook him awake. Painkillers and sore side had dulled his senses he thought as Naruto's face swam into view. Bright yellow hair fell forward obscuring the head band he wore across his left eye, his other beautiful blue eye looked softly down. "Hey there sleepy head..." Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Yeah right." Sitting up he glanced at the clock on the wall 6:00pm, "Why did you wake me up?" Laughing lightly the blonde stood, "We have a festival to go to."

Groaning he fell back on the couch where he'd fallen asleep, "Your kidding right?" shaking his head Naruto laughed heading for the bedroom. Sasuke followed grumbling, Naruto was rooting through his closet, "I got some of your cloths from your apartment...thought you might want something to wear." Looking at the bag Sasuke muttered his thanks, "Ok, I'll meet you in the living room when your ready.

Deciding a shower would not go amiss Sasuke gathered the toiletries that Naruto had so thoughtfully gotten for him. Making his way to the shower he took great care washing. The stitches where still very tender and as it was his energy was fading fast, but he had made a promise and had every intention of seeing it through. Finished he got dressed casually in faded blue jeans, and black T-shirt. Tying his head protector on over his damp hair, glancing in the mirror he sighed ready to face the world...or at lest Naruto. The large blonde in question was currently in the living room stretched out on the sofa reading.

It was almost laughable the small piece of furniture was no where near big enough to accommodate the length of his friend, yet here he was comfortably sprawled. Glancing up from his thick tomb Naruto felt himself ready to drool the stunning creature before him, he was a vison sent to taunt him. Growling low in his throat he stood eyeing the black haired ninja, "Ready?" Startled Sasuke sucked in his own breathe at the sight Naruto made, the man had a fondness for low ridding baggy pants. Black jeans had a chain attached the metal links clinking faintly as the large blonde moved around. He had on a new shirt one that wasn't as form fitting, just a plain white T-shirt that hung off his large frame.

Heading for the door Naruto paused to wait while Sasuke slipped on his shoes, looking down at his own bare feet the blonde smiled. Ready the pair headed out into the hall, Naruto locking the door behind him. Still smirking lightly the blonde ninja missed the odd look Sasuke gave him, "Naruto how come you never wear shoes?" come to think of it...he hadn't see Naruto wear shoes since they where in team 7 together the ninja was always bare foot. The blonde thought about the answer, the real reason was simple enough...bare foot you travel silently and swiftly...they can't hear you when you sneak up to kill. He would never tell Sasuke that though, "Because I never could find a pair big enough."

Crimson eyes knitted together, he's seen something in Naruto's face, something ominous...and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it had been.

TBC...

* * *

samptra: This chapter sucks ass...

T: Yeah it really does...

samptra: I mean I need to develop the relationship and everything,,it's coming though by god it is

T: crack shut up and write

samptra: Yes mistress...

T: dressed in leather with whip review please!


	8. I Can Only Imagine

Author's Note: Thank you one and all for the lovely reviews, I love to get feedback from everyone. Please enjoy new chapter here. I still have dreams of finishing this bad boy before Christmas, lol wish me luck! Now on with the story!

Song is 'I Can Only Imagine' by Mercy Me

Melek in Olum

Mission VIII: I Can Only Imagine

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto! Your here!" Sakura laughed happily running up to give both boys a hug. "Well what do you think?" Separating she twirled about in her red kimono, the intricate design on the material seemed to shimmer in the lantern light. "Looks great Sakura," Sasuke complimented.

Smiling happily she glanced a the two of them. "I noticed your lack of kimono..." glaring first at Naruto who shrugged, "I don't own one never have." He said it with so nonchalantly as if it didn't effect him, inside though he felt it. He'd never had need for one, for he was never really welcome at the festivals of the town. Sure he would go to every one when he wasn't on a mission, but always as an observer.

Sasuke on the other hand shifted around uneasily, he hated kimono's for the simple fact they made him look like a girl. He'd never tell Sakura that but he hated the feminine look they gave him...although he sort of wished now that he had. Maybe Naruto would notice him if he wore one. He wanted to be beautiful for him...shaking his head he berated himself silently, where had that stupid thought come from?

Sighing in defeat Sakura turned as a new figure approached, dressed in a green kimono with orange strips looking quite ridiculous, was Rock Lee. Clearly embarrassed, he was without a doubt doing it for Sakura, thus the humiliation was suffered. Sasuke barely suppressed a grin, Naruto glanced away controlling his need to laugh by looking at other goings on. "Well boys my dates here...have fun ok?" looping her arm through Lee's she sauntered off the poor ninja in tow, "Oh hey before I forget make sure you stop off at my booth ok?" not giving the pair time to answer she disappeared off into the crowd.

Staring after her for a few minutes Sasuke shrugged in resignation, he would go..eventually. "Well Naruto what are you up for?" glancing up at his tall companion he tried hard not to blush, the blonde looked so calm and cool...so collected and at ease with himself...and absolutely stunning in the dim lights cast by the lanterns.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto was thinking much along the same lines, the pale glow of his loves skin in the moonlight was enough to drive a man crazy. "Whatever you would like to do..." glancing around crimson eyes investigated the scene, "Hey lets get something to eat." Nodding the blonde followed his companion slowly. Sasuke was trying to hide it, but it was obvious that he was in pain. The slight gait to his walk spoke volumes of his incapacitation, even if he would not.

Stopping at the small wooden stand Sasuke got an order of some kind of confectionary. The pair shared the little treat as the wandered around to the various booths. Many fellow ninja's passed by, all saying hi or stopping to talk to Sasuke, ignoring Naruto completely. It no longer fazed the blonde the way they treated him, he simple stood silently, patiently waiting for Sasuke to finish. It didn't take long for the dark haired shinobi to notice the actions of his various friends. "Doesn't that bother you?" Walking along sedately Sasuke glanced sideways at his taller friend and secret crush, "I mean the way they treat you like that...has it always been that way?"

The shaggy blonde head shook before that handsome face glanced his way, "It was always bad, but it got worse after I left team 7. They see me as a quitter and an embarrassment to the village." Shrugging Naruto looked skywards, "It's ok I've gotten used to it, besides there's more to life right?" A slow easy smile was thrown in Sasuke's direction, and the dark haired ninja flushed furiously. Still he couldn't help feeling bad...he never realized just how...just throughly alone Naruto was.

"Naruto!" A semi-familiar brown head appeared through the crowd, "Naruto come and get me my bear!" A small hand grabbed the much larger ninja hauling him through the crowd. Intrigued Sasuke followed close behind, the young Ishi lead them to a vender promising a prize every time with all these stuffed animals around him. Ishi halted in front of the man, Naruto glanced at the rather greasy looking guy, leaning down so he was eye level with the boy Naruto spoke "Which one?" Ishi pointed to a bear that was bigger then he was. The enormous creature was a dark brown with beady black little eyes, and enormous stuffed body. Nodding the blonde straightened looking passively at the stalls proprietor, "What do I have to do to win that bear?" The man chuckled handing the blonde a softball, "Just knock down those center row of bottles and it's all yours." Grinning the man leaned back, safe in the knowledge the bottle where bolted to the platform.

Glancing from the man, to the ball, to the bottles Naruto shrugged. A second later he whipped his arm back then forward with tremendous force. The bottle never stood a chance. The plastic shattered on impact blowing all three of the bottle into oblivion. Impressed Sasuke glanced to the now empty little shelf where they had once stood. "Wow...nice throw Naruto," stunned the man handed over the giant bear which in turn found it's way into the arms of a rather proud looking Ishi. The poor boy was dwarfed by the mammoth object. The man continued to looked stunned as he went forward took at the bolts that where supposed to have held the bottle in place.

Chuckling at the man's face Sasuke's attention was caught by smaller bear. A cream coloured creature with blue eyes. A the little thing had a large matching bow tied around his neck, it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. Quickly he pulled his eyes away from the little creature, ninja's did not like stuffed animals. Turning he muttered to himself leaving the booth and heading into the crowd. Naruto on the other hand had seen the look of longing on the ninja's face. "I want that bear..." he said pointing to the innocent looking little stuffed creation. The owner paled.

"How could you lose him?" Sakura glared at the her dark haired friend, " He's almost 7 feet tall Sasuke you just can't lose Naruto," as if summoned the large ninja in question materialized out of the throng of people. "Hey..." he said casually hands jammed in his pockets. "Naruto where have you been Sasuke and I where worried!" Arching a single blonde brow Naruto smiled, "Really?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sakura, where here now what's your booth all about?" the pink haired girl looked crestfallen, "Nobody's coming...kareoke but nobodies even tried it yet..." True enough people seemed to avoid the little set up as if it where some sort of plague. "I've tried everything....but singing..." an interesting gleam came into her eyes. "Why don't one of you two-" Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth, "No way sister you remember the last time I tired to sing." All three present winced as the one and only time Sasuke had gotten drunk and his attempt to sing, it was a dying seagull with a throat infection kind of bad.

Discouraged the girl glanced at the empty little stage she had set up. "This sucks I'll never..." trailing off she rubbed tears from her eyes, she had tired so hard and...and...soft piano strands filled the night air.

"I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk, by your side"

A deep, soothing voice came across the speakers it was almost surreal. Sakura and Sauke turned in shock. Standing in the center of the stage was none other then Naruto looking all the world like he was at home on the thing.

"I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When your face  
Is before me

I can only imagine"

Crimson eyes widened...it was so hauntingly beautiful. He glanced at Sakura, the pink haired girl looked as stunned as he felt. Turning back he looked at the blonde, feeling the music change.

"Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine"

Suddenly they where no longer alone staring at this stage and beautiful phenomena. People gathered to stare at the seemingly vision before them. The voice...that voice lured and called to them.

"I can only imagine When that day comes, and I find myself  
Standing in the Son."

"I can only imagine  
When all I will do, is forever...  
Forever worship you  
I can only imagine"

The mob stared in wide eyed fascination, Kakashi, and Iruka where there. Ishi too holding his bear close, even the Hokage stood watching in awe. Sasuke felt tears gathering in his eyes at the sight. Naruto suddenly tilted his face towards the heavens as the song continued.

"Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine"

That strong voice continued to wash over the crowd, all motion had ceased long ago as those within hearing distance had stopped to listen, his voice carrying over the calm night air. Even in the summer heat, Sasuke felt himself shiver. The song reached it's climax as the music crescendoed at that moment, and many near by started to cry.

"I can only imagine"

Memories of those lost, of past loves, and those to come. The sweet bitterness of the past and the hope of the future...all those thoughts raced trough the dark haired ninja's mind.

"I can only imagine"

The song began to wined down now, the crowd wept silent tears, and Naruto looked out over the crowed for the last few lines. A single blue eye locked with deep crimson eyes filled with emotion.

"I can only imagine, when all I will do  
Is forever, forever worship you

I can only imagine"

The slow tune continued through the machine before tapering off. The silence was deafening, every eye as on the figure standing proud and defiant of the stage. His eye still holding Sasuke's gaze. Eyes stained red stared back unabashedly, Naruto was a puzzle a mystery he concealed his emotions so well. But now staring at him...his eye...it showed more then he ever told.

Gasping Sasuke clutched his heart, pain...so much pain in that one eye...then just as suddenly it was gone as the crowd erupted into applause. Breaking the gaze Naruto blushed deeply getting down off the stage. Iruka and Kakashi were there to congratulate him as was Sakura, Sasuke approached as the crowed thinned out, murmuring to each other in hushed tones of what they had just seen. Along with them the Hokage vanished as well.

"Naruto where on earth did you learn to sing like that?" Sakura begged, the tall blonde shrugged, "Just something I picked up here and there..." he wasn't lying he had taught himself, but it had been a six month undercover operation where he'd been part of a band. He'd learned to sing and play the guitar in order to follow his target and keep him safe. That mission had been relatively tame he'd only needed to kill 20 people.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't believe the short explanation, but didn't say anything. The large blonde turned to him, "Ready to head home Sasuke?" absently the shorter shinobi nodded following his current housemate. The two waved goodbye to Sakura heading off into the night. "Did you have a good time Sauske?" Naruto had to ask the questions several times before it penetrated t the dark haired ninja. "What? Oh right yeah it was a really good time," it wasn't till the words had passed his lips that he realized it was true, he had had an amazing night. Probably because it had been with Naruto.

Smiling softly the blonde followed his crush up the stairs to his apartment. The pair headed in Nartuo expertly dodging the piles of books and papers. Navigating towards the kitchen, "You go into the bedroom Sasuke I'll get your medication." The black hired teen blushed deeply, he'd waited so long to hear those words...well minus the medication. Attempting to control the deep flush he made his way to the small, comfortable room. It wasn't till he sat down on the bed that his fatigue hit him. His limbs felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds. He wasn't at all sure how he was going to get out of his cloths.

"You ready Sas-" Naruto stopped when he saw his love, the poor teen looked absolutely miserable. Holding back a smile he set the water and pills beside the bed before turning to help. Gently as possible he pulled Sasuke t-shirt and jeans off with minimal effort. Down to his black boxers now Sasuke felt himself flush yet again as Naruto handed him the pills, it took effort to even swallow the disgusting little things. Making a face he leaned back in bed not sure whether or not he was happy when Naruto tucked him in. The meds started to take effect as his eyes felt heavy, "Hey Sasuke I got something for you tonight." Naruto dug into one of his pockets, as sleepy crimson eyes watched every move, "Ah ha..." the blonde said softly pulling out the small cream coloured bear.

On the brink of sleep Sasuke gasped silently, how had Naruto known? Without a thought he reached out for the little plushie. "Thank you Naruto..." he had meant to say more, to tell his secret love how much this had meant to him... but his exhaustion finally caught up with him. The large blonde chuckled, he understood. "Goodnight little one," he whispered softly leaning forward he kissed sweet looking lips. "I love you Sasuke."

The crimson eyed teen was alredy alseep, dreaming that Naruto was confessing his love.

TBC...


	9. Memories

Author's Note: Ok so I lied...defiantly not finished by Christmas. Sorry...but I'm trying I'm finished school now completely working full time so I'm finding it hard to find time to write lol go figure eh? Anyway here's the next chapter basically just more filler stuff sorry not so much on the Sasuke, Naruto scene but some insight into our hot and sexy god Naruto. Thanks everyone so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Melek in Olum

Mission IX: Memories

* * *

Hindsight they say is always 20/20 and Naruto was experiencing something akin to that as he dropped the headless copse in front of the Hokage. The old man looked startled as Naruto dumped the body then the head on the floor of his office. "What in the world..." trailing off he looked at a very calm, very deadly looking ninja. "What happened Naruto?"

#-#-

For the second time in two nights Naruto awoke suddenly knowing something was wrong. He could feel it immediately. The intruder was very poor at what he was doing, the creaking floorboards of the hall where a dead giveaway. Feigning sleep Naruto watched as the figure passed by him on the couch heading for the bedroom. Keeping calm and cool, the blonde reached out grasping _Hashishin_ from the floor beside the couch.

Standing slowly he easily swung the blade upwards following the intruder without a sound. The unknown person entered the bedroom, to where a feverish Sasuke tossed and turned in the throws of a nightmare. The curtains on the window where open letting the moonlight pour in, lighting the room enough to see what was going on.

Naruto watched, demon eye narrowed measuring chakra and memorizing it. He blended perfectly in the dark unmoving, waiting for his moment. The figure moved forward slowly till he was standing over the tousled figure in the bed. He watched as a knife was slowly pulled forward. The blade reflecting in the pale moonlight and Naruto reacted, flipping his blade he brought the blunt side down rendering the intruder unconscious.

Wasting no time he hefted the person onto his shoulder heading to the roof with his burden. Several minutes later he stood over the prone form of a man. Patiently the blonde stood waiting for the intruder to awake. He wanted answers and by hell or high water he was going to get them. Mind games never sat well with the large blonde, and he was sick of this one.

The figured groaned swimming slowly into consciousness, standing over him was a man easily balancing a six foot blade on his shoulders. The intruder gasped into wakefulness, "What!" sitting up suddenly he was forced back by that rather large, and intimidating blade. "Who are you and what do you want here?" the voice was cold and deadly so different from the warm soft, voice of Naruto...this was Melek in Olum and he was pissed.

The blonde's demon eye scanned the now definable man, he was rather nondescript with brown hair and average looking features...perfectly forgettable face, thus a perfectly good assassin. The man refused to answer, and the blade pressed closer still to his throat. He may have been piss poor at keeping quite but he wasn't speaking. "I have killed thousands one more would not effect me," still the brown haired man glared silently ahead, "You have till the count of three..." the blade was close enough now that blood dribbled down over the blade. "One..." the man grinned suddenly, "Go ahead kill me...you will not win this war..." pausing in his count Naruto glared hard at his prisoner. The unknown assassin laughed hysterically. "We shall win this...and all of Kohan shall burn!" laughing harder the man stared at his captor with frenzied eyes, "Three..." Naruto muttered before slicing the man's head off. Ending his laughter for good.

#-#-

"This is getting worse then I thought..." the Hokage rubbed his eyes tiredly, "There's more to this isn't this..." the blonde stood solemnly before the man that had pledged his loyalty to. Glancing up the older man saw the killer he had created, headband gone now the demon eye of the kyubi stared at him unblinking, the other icy blue eye was just as unyielding. "Yes Naruto...I'm afraid this is bigger then we anticipated..." reaching into his desk drawer the Hokage withdrew two photo's, he tossed them towards the blonde who stood before his large desk. "The first is a man only recently come to our attention, his name is Ichiro." Naruto glanced at the rather blurred photo, although slightly fuzzy the man in it was easily recognizable. It had been the man in the forest the night Sasuke was injured. The short man with the frizzy black hair...Naruto memorized the face adding it to the memory of the man's chakra.

"The second picture...I'm afraid is a man you know all to well." Puzzled Naruto glanced at the second glossy photo in his hand, "Jingo..." he instantly recognized the handsome face smirking into the camera. On the outside the tall blonde remained cool and collected, on the inside he felt his rage boil. This man...Jingo as he went by was 'the man', he had his finger in everything in the Leaf Village. Everything illegal. He had alluded capture for years, but not from lack of trying. Naruto himself had, had many encounters with the man. "I'm afraid Naruto, the time is fast approaching for the final battle to this war. You are going to have to face that man and kill him." the Hokage looked serious as ever, yet part of him wished it didn't have to be this way.

"Hokage...you are asking me to wage a war against the underground. Single handed mind you, a war that I cannot win." The old man nodded leaning back in his chair, "I am aware of that. But I believe you can win it..." Impassively Naruto stared at the photo clenched in his hand, "There will be casualties in this...and if I don't win then it means the end of Kohan Village." Slowly the elder lit his pipe puffing silently, "There already are casualties. I hate to bring this down upon the good people of this village but it must be done. You have been fighting Jingo for years Naruto, it's time to put an end to this madness."

"Then so shall it be done..." idly the blonde touched his demon eye gently fingering the scar, Jingo had much to answer for. "For now watch over Sasuke, he is far to venerable at this moment and I'm sure many more assassins shall be after him. There was poison in the wound Naruto, the pills he takes numbs the pain and administers the antidote but his reflexes, and senses are dulled. He's flying blind so to speak." Grimly the large teen clenched his fists hard, "I will watch over him as always," he muttered fervently. "Go then I shall be in contact with you Melek in Olum..."

Tossing the photo's on the desk Naruto saluted ironically before materializing into the shadows and disappearing. Idly the Hokage puffed his pipe looked at the dead corpse in the room with him, "I should have asked him to get rid of that thing..."

#-#-

Not really watching where he was headed the large blond feared through legend as the Melek in Olum, jumped silently from roof top to roof top only stopping when he reached his own apartment. Swinging through his bedroom window he checked on the slumbering Sasuke making sure his love was safe and sound. Relived Naruto once again retreated to the roof.

Sitting perilously close to the ledge he started at the stars idly swinging his leg into empty space. It was these warm summer nights that hit him the hardest. Always the memories of summer... gently he touched his disfigured eye. The unable to keep the memories in check he closed his eyes seeing that moment once again...

#-#-

"_Boy...who sent you here?" Thirteen year old Naruto sat silently staring defiantly at the handsome man in front of him. Blood ran from him mouth and nose. He knew his left arm and all the fingers of his left hand were broken. A racking cough convulsed is skinny adolescent body...he'd been careless. He had been caught by this man...this Jingo._

_Leaning down the man grabbed a fistful of blonde hair yanking the Naruto's h_e_ad backward pressing a blade to his thoart. "Tell me or die here..." silently Naruto stared, spitting blood into that face. _

_Flinching away the man turned back smiling sadistically, "You'll pay..." the knife was removed from his thoart, thinking the worst the blonde ninja could only sit paralyzed as the bastard who held him, placed the knife to his forehead. Naruto didn't flinch as the blade sliced down his face across his eye and ran off at his chin. _

_Releasing his captive the man known as Jingo backed away. Naruto crumpled forward holding his right hand to his face trying to stem the flow of blood. He refused to make a sound. "Finish him," giving his edict the man left wiping blood of his face with a silken handkerchief. Jingo's lackeys converged on the seriously bleeding teen. "Now boy you die..." breathing heavily the secret ninja rose shakily to his feet as the men came forward. _

_Rising his head to face his attacked Naruto growled. The would be attackers froze... "Dear god...his eyes..." beyond caring or pain Naruto gave into the voice who promised power. The growl grew louder, suddenly the sound of splintering bones filled the air. Previously broken fingers snapped into place, as an oddly angled armed realigned itself. _

_Fingernails extended to claw like semblance, and eyes that had once been blue turned scarlet red with a slitted pupil. The henchmen shook violently as a suddenly overpowering aura filled the room. Red flames seemed to leap from the boy before them. "No please..." the backed away as Naruto slowly advanced. Grinning the demon before them reached forward._

_The last sight the henchmen ever had was glowing scarlet eyes drenched in blood..._

#-#-

He could still to this day recall that night...he escaped and learned of a great new power. The demon within him had become a valuable ally, the Hokage had been right. With extensive training he'd been able to tap into that unbelievable chakra and keep the demon at bay. His only sacrifice had been his left eye. The cut had ruined it, but the fox had replaced it. "Fair enough trade Kyubi..." the big blonde whispered.

His height, his strength, his agility...all had been affected by the demon blood that coursed through him. Idly Naruto watched as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Standing he turned east closing his eyes, feeling the warm morning rays against his skin. His thoughts had turned to the battle ahead. The Hokage had asked of him the impossible...and Naruto knew in his heart that he would have to try and deliver it.

"So once again the sun rises banishing the evils of the night...and with the dawn a new hope." Smiling at his bit of foolishness the almost seven foot blonde swung his six foot blade up to rest on his shoulders, the blade reflecting in the sun.

TBC...


	10. Revelations

Author's Note: Well wow...sorry guys I leave you hanging for so long. But for those of you who don't give up on me thanks so much. I've been going through a lot of change in my life, and I'd just like to give a huge shout out there to all those who review my stories or any other stories for that matter, we love the feedback makes us press forward and want to finish what we set out to do. I know I will finish this, just have a little faith and thank you for all your support.Kisses for all.

Warning: Little bit of action in this one not lemon yet but close! LIME LIME!

Melek in Olum

Mission X: Revelations

* * *

"_Mmmmm...more..." Sasuke breathed heavily as strong hands ran the length of his chest. Callused fingers played idly with hardened nipples, rolling the small buds between strong fingers. Withering in pleasure the black haired ninja arched into the silken mouth that now lapped at his naval. Hard, strong hands ran the length of his naked thighs, smoothing the pale skin, it was sinfully erotic. _

"_Oh...yes..." hissing Sasuke, waiting for that skilful mouth to touch him where he most craved it. Thrashing he muffled a groan in the pillows under his head, hot breathe touched his erection...so close... "Mmmm...Naruto..."_

"Yes?" Scarlet eyes snapped open, standing over him was the one of his dreams, single blue eye staring concernedly down at him. "Are you ok Sasuke?" a sudden violent flush surfaced pale skin as memories of the erotic dream surfaced. "Y-yes of course...I was ahhh having a dream..." cursing himself a fool Sasuke started at a point above sunshine blonde hair.

Satisfied Naruto nodded, headed for his closet, crimson eyes followed the blondes progress across the room. Naruto was dressed...oddly... "Naruto...what are you wearing?" a single blue eye glanced over, "My workout cloths." Sasuke gulped, short gray shorts fell to about mid thigh revealing tanned, toned thigh muscles that bunched and moved as the blonde walked. The white t-shirt was damp with sweat clinging to that strong upper torso, outlining well defined abdominal muscles and strong back. The man was a walking sex dream.

"Workout cloths?" nodding Naruto gathering some fresh clothing from the closet, "I didn't mean to disturb you Sasuke, you need you sleep." That flushed appeared again on his curseded pale skin as Naruto turned to face him. "No worries, I should get up anyways, not going to get better lying around in bed am I?" trying to lighten the mood Sasuke smiled slightly running a hand through tousled black hair. Smirking Naruto made his way to the door, "I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes ok?" nodding the black haired ninja watched the departing form keenly. Sighing disgusted with himself, Sasuke threw the covers off his form getting out of bed, "Get a hold of yourself Uchiha...".

A while latter Sasuke sat moodily in the kitchen as his larger house partner set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "Sasuke?" Naruto idly scrubbed the plates setting them in the drainer, "I have to go into the market to get some groceries, would you like to come?" still berating himself over his dream and lack of control Sasuke only half heard what Naruto was saying.

"Go out this morning?" having only caught half of it Sasuke turned to look at the taller blonde. "Yeah to get groceries with me." Sasuke mentally winced as he felt that dread blush cross his cheeks, "Yeah...sure sounds like fun." Not turning around Naruto nodded finished off the dishes, smiling ever so slightly.

-#-#-#-

It didn't take long at all for Sasuke to figure out he was in far over his head. The market was insane. The dark haired ninja clung as close as possible to his larger companion hanging onto the back of Naruto's shirt for dear life, as he was jostled about by the shoppers. Give him the hardest mission going, and he's accomplish it without batting an eye...shopping was another feat all together. "Naruto do you always shop here?" the ninja in question was deftly weaving about the people stopping at a stall here and there purchasing like a seasoned pro. Nodding his shaggy head the light haired man continued on smiling slightly as he felt the grip on his shirt tighten.

"People are crazy..." Sasuke muttered glancing about fearfully. Eventually the pair halted by the fountain located in the middle of the square. The taller of the too checking his list while the shorter glared at all who passed by. "Hmm...all I need in some apples..." trailing off Naruto's head suddenly snapped up. A single light blue eye narrowed as an almost indistinguishable crack reached his ears over the crowd.

Sasuke busy glaring, and senses dulled never noticed...but Naruto did. Glancing to his right the ninja immediately spotted the large cart. A sudden shift and the large, heavy wheel was flying through the air towards Sasuke. Grabbing Sasuke he took the impact full on his left side, halting the wheel from doing any more damage. Grunting Naruto pitched forward holding his dark haired love tight.

Unaware of what had just occurred Sasuke felt himself falling towards the ground only to have the advancing cobble stones replaced by a wide chest. Naruto had flipped them in the air, taking the brunt of the impact of the ground. Surprised crimson eyes looked into a single summer sky blue, "Sasuke you alright?" the large man managed to croak the wind had been knocked from him from both the wheel and the sudden hurtling to the ground.

Blushing Sasuke nodded suddenly very aware he was leaning close to Naruto's lips, his legs straddling the slim waist... heaving a sigh of relief Naruto reached up to brush lose black hair back from pale features, "Thank god..." he whispered. Sasuke wasn't listening, he was closing watching the slightly pale lips before him. Naruto's lips...so very close...

The impact was sudden and the consequences even more so. A solid thunk resounded as the orange bounced off Sasuke's head just as Naruto was sitting up. Quite suddenly both pairs of lips met in a sudden surprising kiss. There was a soft gasp before Sasuke pulled away looking lost and forlorn. Naruto's visible eye was half closed, his surprise well hidden.

"Naruto...I'm..." There was another very solid hit dead on target and this time Naruto was ready. Taking advantage of this sudden opportunity, Naruto softly, sweetly, kissed those soft pink lips. Large crimson eyes slipped close as a tiny moan slipped past the dark haired ninja's defences. It was far better then in his dreams.

"Oh my! Are you two alright!" the owner of the cart had hurried over seeing the large blonde man taking the impact of the wheel. Reality hit and in a flash Sasuke was up, blushing furiously and not looking at anyone. Naruto was slower to stand holding his side, he had definitely broken several ribs and cracked the others. "Everything is fine..." Naruto smiled slightly walking over to the cart wheel he lifted it onto it's side easily. "Here I'll help you get it back."

-#-#-#-

Sasuke walked slowly dragging his feet as they got closer to the apartment. He had no idea how to act now, they had shared a kiss...and more over Naruto had seemed to like it. Or at least it had seemed that way. As it stood now he had kissed his best friend...secret love for that matter, and by his estimation, one kiss wasn't going to be enough.

Naruto was in seventh heaven he had kissed Sasuke, and it's been everything he dared hope. His lips had been soft, sweet...one taste would never be enough. Unbeknownst to the blonde the dark haired slightly smaller ninja was thinking very much along the same lines.

Setting the bags down on the counter Naruto rubbed his neck eyes downcast, lost in an oblivion of crimson eyes and soft lips. Those beautiful eye appeared before him, as well as those soft lips currently being gnawed on in what looked to be a worried face. Reaching out Naruto gently hesitantly touching soft skin, "Sasuke?" he whispered softly afraid he'd break the mood.

Suddenly he was holding an armful of black haired ninja. Kissing the blonde hard Sasuke wrapped himself around Naruto trying to get as close as possible. Surprise quickly turned to passion as Naruto returned the ardent kiss. Grabbing Sasuke's ass as slim legs wrapped around his waist. The smaller ninja gave a moan as Naruto backed him against the fridge moving to kiss the pale column of Sasuke's neck.

Breathing harshly Sasuke groaned burying his hands in the pale hair, it was as soft as he had imagined. Naruto wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, he would have never imagined it could have been like this. That pale skin was softer then he ever imagined, he smelled of soap and faintly of raspberries. "Uhhh...Naruto..." pulling back slightly Naruto paused looking at the heavy lidded eyes, kiss swollen lips moaning his name.

Slowly he ran his hands down silky arms gripping the slim fingers gently. Sasuke didn't breathe, watching every move he made. Fingers interlaced he watched as Naruto lifted his arms above his head, "Sasuke..." he breathed inches away from kissing him. Lips met again fierce and hot.

Arms pinned above him Sasuke felt completely helpless and utterly overpowered by the dominate presence of the large muscular blonde...it was intoxicating. It wasn't long before both males where rock hard. Pulling away again Naruto looked at the gorgeous sight before him. It was his every wet dream come true. "Naruto...what...what are we doing?" whispering Sasuke leaned his forehead against the blonde panting harshly. "Sasuke...I..." there was a sudden shrill ring as the phone, interrupting the mood.

Groaning Naruto kissed Sasuke briefly on the forehead, "I have to get that...why don't you go into the bedroom" giving one last quick kiss to ruby red lips he let the flushed beauty slide to the floor. Grinning the blonde moved towards the phone adjusting himself discreetly.Sasuke was in a daze as he moved towards the bedroom, he could not believe it.

Naruto picked up the phone anxious to get rid of whoever else was on the other line, "Hello?" there was brief pause on the other end, "Naruto?" sighing the large blonde recognized the voice instantly, "Sir? What's the matter?" another pause, "We need Melek in Olum, they captured a prisoner, he's not talking." Sighing Naruto leaned his head against the wall, banging it softly squeezing his eyes shut he kept beating his head. "Of course I'll be there in a second," hanging up the phone he remained immobile leaning his forehead on the wall, "Damn..." turning his head slightly he looked down the hall to his bedroom door. Inside was...inside was what gave his life meaning. Pushing himself up slowly he trudged his way down the hall.

Sasuke smoothed the bedspread anxiously, for the millionth time, glancing towards the door. He couldn't sit still, "Suppose he doesn't find me attractive? " chewing his nails he glancing down at his slim frame, trying to look at his appearance from an outside prospective. Not nearly satisfied he muttered to himself, undoing his pants he pulled his shirt off arranging himself sprawled across the bed trying to look as seductive as possible. Taking a deep breathe he looked up at the ceiling, "Ok Sasuke, just breathe..." glancing towards the door he nearly jumped out of his skin there was Naruto leaning against the door frame watching him. Smiling Sasuke rolled onto his side, his jeans slipping even further down revealing the producing of a hip bone.

Slowly moving forward Naruto leaned over Sasuke watching as a smile graced that beautiful face. Softly he kissed those lips he was fast becoming addicted to, "Sasuke I have to go away for a little while," he watched as a frown marred those delicious features. "Why?" Sasuke whispered afraid he'd done something. Calloused hands cupped his face, smoothing dark hair out of his love's face he smiled. "I won't be long, have a nap and I'll be back to you before long. I promise." Smiling Sasuke gabbed one of the hands kissing the palm, "Hurry back..." nodding Naruto stood, glancing back one last time longing, at the slim figure on his bed, before he disappeared.

-#-#-#-

"I will ask you one more time...what do you know about this?" holding the vile of red liquid forward the Hokage looked as the man shook his head, breathing heavily and coughing blood. Naruto paced back and forth behind the man agitated, this was taking far to long. He glanced towards the so called masters of torture who had been working the guy over. Dressed in full Melek in Olum gear he growled low in his throat wishing the Hokage would give him free reign.

Sighing the Hokage sat back in his chair waving he the men of torture away, "Melek in Olum..." grunting Naruto moved into the light before the man, glancing up the man gasped, he had heard the legends. Leaning forward Naruto growled in anticipation, "Talk..." he whispered. The man shuddered, the aura was oppressive, cloying he couldn't breathe. Crack! Shirking the man felt tears run from his eye, "My arm, oh god my arm!" looking down at his right arm he saw the bone protruding through the skin. Leaning on the chair Naruto got as close as possible to the prisoner, "Your leg is next, you know a broken femur could kill you..." whimpering in pain the man surrendered, he knew he was staring death in the face. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you about the Nagn!" breathing heavily the man eyed Naruto scared.

Stepping back he watched as the man spilled his guts, "It's Jingo, the Nagn is a drug distilled from the blood limit Sharingan, it's the ultimate high...and sells for an huge price. The higher the concentration the bigger the price." The Hokage sat stunned, "From the eyes..." he muttered, Naruto understood it was all coming together. Why they hunted for those who possessed this blood limit, why the eyes where missing. Why they wanted Sasuke so bad. "Why?" the Hokage was leaning forward, laughing the man fast losing blood and coherency. "The money," Naruto shook his head it didn't make sense, "Why?' the Hokage repeated. Smiling widely his head bobbed, "For war of course..." trailing off the man lost consciousness all together.

-#-#-#-

Sasuke couldn't sleep, he watched the sun disappear and the stars make their appearance. Sighing in resignation of getting any sleep before Naruto got home, he made his way over to the closet. Digging around in the cloths, he chose a big blue t-shirt, grinning as he pulled it over his head. Wiggling out of his jeans he smiled noticing the shit went almost to his knees. Digging further he smiled to himself, the garments smelling of Naruto.

Moving further still he found some odd black cloths, cloths he recognized somehow. "I've seen these..." pants that held numerous pockets, a shirt with the arms clipped to it. Memories swirled in his head...dark figure...charging... his hands encountered a mask, two pieces of black cloth with zippers running through them. A mask that was unique and eerily familiar...suddenly it snapped into place, sitting down in shock Sasuke looked at the pile of cloths in disbelief, it couldn't be... "Melek in Olum..."

TBC...


	11. Meanings

Author's Note: OMG! Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for! It's been a long time coming and highly anticipated. LEMON! For those of you who want to read the full chapter (link provided in my profile) to all others enjoy the little bit of before and after fluff as well as the meaning of Melek in Olum! And now with a hearty thanks to my die hard readers, my gift to you.

Melek in Olum

Mission XI: Meanings

* * *

Bounding over the house tops he was but a flash in the moonlight as his feet barely touched the ground. His speed was one borne of desperation, he needed know... he hit his house at a dead run, "Sasuke!" busting through the door he quickly scanned the living room, "Sasuke?" when an answer wasn't immediately forth coming, the blonde felt a sense of dread rise in his chest. "Sasuke!" running into the bedroom he felt his heart nearly stop. There sat his love on the side of the bed unmoving. "Oh...Sasuke..." sagging against the doorframe Naruto pressed his hand to his pounding heart. Moving towards him he smiled, "I promised I'd be back..." coming around the bed he paused as he finally noticed what the dark haired ninja was holding, his mask...the mask of Melek in Olum.

Frozen in place, eyes wide he looked towards the closet and the mound of black clothing on the floor. Why had these been...pausing he remember the night he had carried Sasuke and Sakura home, he'd been in a rush and had shoved the cloths in the back of the closet. Swallowing he watched as Sasuke slowly turned to him...his face showing no emotion.

"So...your him...Melek in Olum..." wincing Naruto hesitated, knowing there was no way to explain really, he nodded hesitantly. Looking up at him Sasuke searched that single blue eye, "How long?" sighing Naruto sat down beside Sasuke on the bed "First of all Sasuke...I never wanted you to find out about this way..." burying his head in his hands he sighed again, "I never wanted you to find out..." still unmoving, staring out the bedroom window into the dark night , crimson eyes showed no emotion. "How long Naruto," glancing towards his one, true love Naruto knew he could never lie. "Since I left team six..."

Closing his eyes Sasuke felt his heart break, he had been hoping...deep down he'd know though, known the second he'd seen the mask. "Was it...is it..." unsure what he wanted to say Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes, "Are the stories true?" Naruto half smiled, "Depends on the story." trying to lighten the mood he grinned looking into crimson eyes. The pain in those red eyes was heart rendering, his smile fell. Turning away to look out the window once more a single tear slipped through the black haired ninja's defences.

Moving off the bed Naruto knelt before the pale ninja pulling off his headband "Sasuke, look at me." Lifting the other under the chin Naruto pulled his head band off, revelling the his demon eye. "It was needed. I did what I had to, to protect this village, Sakura, Ichi,...you. All those I love," trailing off he cupped the pale face before him. "There are things I never want you to know about me Sasuke. Things I'm not proud of, things I've done in the name of this village." The tears poured silently from those deep crimson eyes, "Naruto...why? Why when they treat you so?"

Shrugging callused thumbs wiped away silent tears, "Just because they hate me, doesn't mean I love this village any less. I swore as a ninja to defend, as long as there is breathe in my body I will." Biting his lip Sasuke fell forward into the blondes open arms, not hesitating Naruto pulled him close. Stroking black hair softly he felt the smaller man clutch his shirt tightly, the minutes seemed endless and yet, so very short. Pulling away Naruto softly kissed damp cheeks, and eyelids moving to press soft kisses to the pale neck that was exposed to him.

Running his hands down Sasuke's back he stopped suddenly, he couldn't do this...not now. "Sasuke, I really need to shower ok? Then we can talk all night." Standing he easily lifted the lighter ninja into the bed. Nodding Sasuke burrowed down amongst the pillows, smiling Naruto pushed black hair out of pale features, moving away he made his way to the bathroom his mind in turmoil.

-#-#-#-

Sasuke watched the broad back of the blonde disappear, sitting up he started at the dropped mask lying on the floor beside the bed. A sliver of moonlight caught the zippers making them glitter in the glow.

Naruto was _Melek in Olum_.

Naruto was _Melek in Olum _and he loved him. Making up his mind he resolutely stood, making his way down the hall. Hearing the shower running, Sasuke grasped the door handle sucking in a deep breathe he moved inside the steam filled room shutting the door silently behind him.

-#-#-#-

Snuggled in bed Sasuke stared at the ceiling. After all that, and he still wasn't tired, sighing he looked down at the soft blonde head snuggled against his chest. Their erotic shower had ended long ago, and true to his word Naruto had answered all his questions. Of course the blonde had answered truthfully and fully to what he had asked, but still some things were painful.

Watching him now he couldn't figure out how a loud mouthed annoying blonde like Naruto could have become something like that. It was something he would never understand he guessed. Lying in bed however snuggled up to him cutely...Sasuke couldn't match the killer of legend and Naruto. It wasn't possible and yet...and yet he did not want to believe it was so.

"How many days...how many hours have you been alone..." whispering to the still figure beside him. These were things he didn't want to think about, all he knew was that Naruto was here now, safe for the moment. "Melek in Olum..." he whispered pressing a soft kiss to his love. "Now I shall look after you Melek in Olum...my Angel of Death..."

TBC...


	12. One Final Meeting

Author's note: Well I'm finished this story finally! There are two more chapters the last one is mostly a lemon ;) but I won't post it till next week but here's a chappie which I'm actually happy with I hope you enjoy and look forward to this bad boy finally being concluded. Thanks again to all my reviewers sticking by me.

Melek in Olum

Mission XII: One Final Meeting 

* * *

"_Melek in Olum…Angel of Death…You have a mission report…"_

"It's time…" the well dressed blonde man sat rifling through papers. "It's time to set it all into motion, do you hear me?" There was a hysterical, laugh from the shadows. "Yessss…oh yessss…you shall have your war…" the blonde man smiled.

Yes.

It was time.

-#-#-#-

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, his life was perfect now. For the first time in a long time he had love, an all consuming type... the type where he could think of nothing but gorgeous blond hair , that summery blue eye, acres of hard tanned flesh…trailing off he blushed slightly. Sasuke wasn't even sure what they were lovers? Boyfriends? He had no idea, Naruto had been called out soon after there night together. He'd left with a kiss and a promise to return to him soon…that had been almost a week ago now and to say that Sasuke was a little miffed was an understatement.

Laying the book aside he'd been reading the black haired ninja closed his eyes, he was just going to rest…just for a minute…

-#-#-#-

"Sasuke wake up! Oh please wake up!" Springing to life Sasuke had the intruder pinned to the wall in an instant, growling he registered the pink hair and the fearful green eyes. "Sakura?" releasing her he stepped back, "Sorry you startled me," his partner was almost in tears. "Sakura?" concerned he held his hand out to her, "Oh Sasuke it's awful! You have to come quick we have to get to the Hokage!" confused Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why? What's the bi-" a sudden explosion nearby rocked the apartment complex.

Staggering the pair regained their equilibrium before rushing to the living room window. Sticking his head out Sasuke glanced around trying to locate the source of the sudden interruption. "I don't se-" another explosion followed by screams and the sight of fleeing civilians. Wide crimson eyes almost didn't comprehend what they were seeing…."No it's not possible it can't be…" another earth crunching blast took off the side of a building to the left of them. "We have to go…now!" grabbing Sakura by the hand he launched out of the window hitting the ground at a dead run he made a b-line for the headquarters and the Hokage.

Apparently they weren't the only ones with that idea, there was a sea of civilians with the same plan. Make it to the Hokage and to safety. The heart of the city was already packed with people as Sasuke and Sakura leapt towards the centre were a white robe could be seen. There shouts and cries from the people for help and direction the man himself looked haggard and older then he ever had before.

"Hokage!" Sasuke yelled coming to a halt before him, "What do we do? Where are the rest of the ninja's?" breathing lightly dark eyes scanned the crowed few ninja's, seeing mostly families and innocents. "Sasuke….I….there all out on missions…it was all planned. He took them away and waited; now he attacks." Unable to comprehend the disjointed babblings Sasuke grabbed the old man; "We need to protect the people!" running back towards the front of the crowd Sakura and Sasuke took up position with the few remaining ninja's. Iruka and Kakashi among them, "What do we do?" Sakura whispered to no one in particular. Another blast and the screams all around as people panicked and frightened crawled all over each other to safety.

Iruka looked as lost as the rest of them, "I don't….I don't know what to do…" The side a store flew off nearby. Out of the smoking rubble a figure emerged, a figure very familiar to Sasuke. A short, rather large man with wiry hair…and that overwhelming sense of power. "Where issss he old man? Where is your warrior of dark?" Laughing hysterically he threw another ball of pure charka at the building closest to the people. "I'm waiting for him…" a high pitch giggle was heard then the sudden appearance of hundred of men dressed in black…all ninja's.

The Hokage joined Sasuke and Sakura on the front line standing tall before the oncoming horde. "You will fail here Ichiro…you kill no one but innocents here." Laughing again the man dashed forward with lightning speed stopping inches from the Hokage's face. "I'm here for your city old man…he wantssss it…he will have it before night fallsssss. This war will be won by my massssster." Just as fast he was gone again, and confused eyes moved to the Hokage.

"What does he mean?" Sasuke had a terrible feeling that these weren't new enemies they were dealing with. "He speaks of a man named Jingo…a man who will stop at nothing to put this city under his rule. He's power hungry and evil; he will not stop till he achieves his ends." Sighing the old ninja seemed to sag, "We need a hero…" Sakura whispered tears in her eyes, "This…there is nothing we can do?" Sasuke couldn't…wouldn't die without a fight. Squaring his shoulders he stood tall as they advanced for the final assault on what was left of the city. "I will die fight for this city," gathering charka he stood firm joined by Sakura then Iruka and Kakashi.

"Be foolssss it matterssss little to me…" laughing Ichiro gave the command to attack the end was before them.

One moment there was a wall of ninja and the next there was a crack, as if by some unnatural force a large six foot sword was imbedded before the oncoming enemy. Confused and surprised they stopped, milling about waiting for direction working his way forward Ichiro giggled spotting the blade. "Come out and play Melek in out and play with me." A large dark ninja appeared hands pressed tightly together in the pose of a ninjitsu. The aura was oppressive and scary.

The gasp from Sakura reached Sasuke's ears as the mummer of Melek in Olum spread through the crowd, Sasuke however clenched his fists in helplssness…"Naruto…" he whispered. Drawing the blade from the ground the dark ninja faced the on coming horde. "Leave them Ichiro, this is between you and me," his voice was low and dangerous. Smiling the small man bowed mockingly, "Of courssse we fight now!" throwing a ball of charka once again aiming for the defender of the village, and so began the epic battle.

A hush fell over the crowd as every pair of eyes turned to the figures battling in the centre of everything. The atmosphere was a palpable thing, this was to the end, here and now and the very lives of everyone present, the future of the village rested on the outcome of the battle between these two men. The defender of the village who they were all depending on was only known to two men; one who was watching with a grim determination, the other was worriedly hoping that he would return from this unscathed.

"You are good Melek…very good but why are you fighting for them? What have they ever done for you?" Grunting Naruto heaved a ball of energy, "Why do you care Ichiro? I could ask the same of you." Laughing hysterically the man dodged the attack neatly, "Ahhh but Melek every man hasss hisss price…and mine isss very pricey." Returning an attack he dodged lightning quick throughout the city, Naruto easily kept pace. "That's were your wrong Ichiro, I have no price…" with a heave he threw the stout man into a building watching as he crashed through the other side.

The battle continued to rage on seemingly no side could obtain the upper hand in the dual of sheer power. The crowd below watched in awe hardly daring to breathe for fear of missing a moment. A sudden surge of power and figure hurtled to the ground before Sasuke, groaning Naruto heaved himself to his feet feeling his mask crumble from his face. Wincing he gently touched his already healing side the last blast had taken a real chunk out of him. Shaking his head he looked up as Ichiro laughingly landed about fifty feet from him. "Issss that all you have Melek? The great defender of thisss village? The Angel of Death or just ssssimple Umazaki Naruto?"

Those closest to the front heard the taunt, and the news spread rapidly though out the crowd as people jostled to get a better look at the sudden unmasked Melek in Olum. Sakura gasped covering her mouth, "No…Naruto…" Iruka and Kakashi were in similar states of shock. Shaking blonde hair Naruto turned his back on the man currently laughing at the tremendous chaos he continued to inflict on people.

Growling with hatred Naruto rushed the figure flinging everything he had at the man, shouting but not understanding the words pouring from his lips. With a final tremendous yell he threw the largest ball of pure charka he could, standing amidst the rubble panting, as a fine sheen of sweat and dirt covered his skin. As the dust began to settle the village gave a cheer as no one could have survived that attack. Their cheers soon died as a grim Naruto crouched in a fighting stance. There was that horrible grating chuckle from the untouched Ichiro, before Naruto felt himself flinging through the air to land at the feet of Sasuke and the Hokage.

Groaning Naruto got up to charge again, but unable to go far before being tossed back like a rag doll once again. "Well this is a pathetic showing Hokage," A new voice, and a new figure materializing next to Ichiro. "Jingo…" the Hokage ground out as a worried Sasuke helped a beaten Naruto to his feet. Coughing Naruto wiped the blood from his chin. "Your famous angel of death Hokage, he's killed hundreds of my men and yet in the end it just took one powerful, ninja to bring him down. I thought death was invincible." Sneering Jingo looked across the crowed at all the terrified faces staring back from the crowd. "Kill them all…my city has no room for weaklings."

Terrified screams rippled through the crowd there was nothing more standing between them and death. Heaving himself forward Naruto growled as the pair of evil men before him. "Over my dead body," smiling Jingo moved back slightly, "But of course my boy that is the point is it not?"

Gripping his shirt Naruto pulled the tattered black cloth off, growling low in his throat. "Iruka!" yelling he threw a glowing shurkin behind him to land at his former teacher's feet, "If things go bad…straight through my heart." Shocked Sasuke ran towards his love, only to run up against a barrier. A shield that shimmered faintly in the dying light of day. "Naruto what are you doing!" banging his fist futilely against the shield he watched in helpless horror to the drama unfolding five feet away from him.

"We end it all now Ichiro …Jingo…I'll send you to hell." With a harsh cry Naruto folded forward, "Demon fox! I call you forth!" with a cry his head snapped back both eyes glowing red. Fingers and toes took on claw like semblance as sharp fangs appeared. Most impressive of all was the giant simmering visage of the demon that appeared above the glowing man. The aura was off the scale and for the first time in a long time Ichiro felt fear. Jingo not far behind pushed his lackey forward, "Go ahead kill him…" with a howl Naruto ran forward, speed unmatched and unable to follow.

Hauling back Naruto drove his arm forward into Ichiro's chest, before the stout man had time to react. His hand and forearm appearing out the man's back. "No…" choking as blood spilled out of his mouth Ichiro looked at the arm growing out of him, "No…cannot be…" with a shuddering sigh he slumped forward dead.

Jingo didn't not stick around to watch Naruto pull a blood soaked arm out of the man heart in hand. Laughing madly the blond now demon turned slited eyes the other man…the man reeked of fear, he was running. The hunt was on. Howling again Naruto surged after him panting in anticipation of spilling more life blood, his claws sinking deep into soft flesh…humans were so easy to kill.

Sasuke stood unmoving as he watched Naruto…no not his Naruto, a demon Naruto chase down the man known as Jingo. He didn't stand a chance. The demon was on him ripping his head from his body, reveling in the spilt blood. Sasuke almost felt sympathy for the men trapped outside with the demon as the once man was on them reveling in the carnage and howling in delight as chaos and blood reigned.

Unable to watch Sakura turned away, as Iruka clutched the still glowing shurken tight. Most of the men scattered and when Naruto finished with the men he was able to get. Just like that the battle was over, they had won, and yet a demon awaited them now.

Suddenly the fox turned to those hidden by the shield dashing forward the demon ran head long into the protective encasement. Howling in rage he clawed at it for several minutes before stepping back. With a grin and wave of his hand, the shield disappeared, and they were at the mercy of the fox.

"Old man…you are mine!" snarling the demon leapt at the Hokage. The same moment Iruka threw the shurken his aim was true and with a small grunt the demon was halted. Standing perfectly still for a split second he crumpled to the ground. The glowing aura and fox dissipated with a howl of rage and the body of Umazaki Naruto lay motionless among the blood of rubble of the war torn city.

TBC…


	13. Angel of Death

Author's Note: Duh duh! The final chapter for Melek in Olum, it's been a hell of a run guys and it took 3 flipping years but I finished this god forsaken story. Probably my last trip into the world of Naruto but I hope you've all enjoyed this and for all the fans of this particular story I thank you for putting up with me…also if anyone is interested in maybe betaing this story for me I'd greatly appreciate it as yes I am dyslexic and have a very hard time with that sort of thing as you guys constantly point out to me. Anyway there is a lemon in this chapter and I have omitted it, go to my website to get the whole unedited chapter I shall post the link on my profile page. OK well here we go guys the conclusion to Melek in Olum.

Melek in Olum

Mission XIII : Angel of Death

* * *

Motionless…he stood unmoving his dull gaze focused on the still figure collapsed on the blood soaked ground. All around him screams and cries, people surging forward in disbelief. It was all dull background noise to his mind, rationally could not accept what he was looking at.

"Sasuke! We have to help him!" Sakura's panicked voice finally invaded his thoughts. Before his mind had time to function his legs carried him to where his lover lay. Slowly dropping to his knees he leaned over the still man. "Naruto?" he whispered reaching out to hesitantly touch the pale face smeared with blood. "Come back to me Naruto!" tears welled up in crimson eyes.

Cupping the stubble cheek he willed his loves eyes to open. Much to his surprise there was a shuddering breath before one summer blue eye and one demon eye opened. Smiling with joy Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek.

Sakura was crying silently eyes fixed on the deeply embedded shurkan heaving with every pained rise of the blonde's chest. It was a macabre scene. "S-Sasuke…" gurgled the blonde man lying on the ground turned his head painfully blood running from his mouth. "Sasuke…I'm…I…" coughing again in pain he winced feeling wetness from his eyes. Sasuke clutched Naruto's hand tight as he watched the blue eye he loved so much cry blood.

Choking back tears Sasuke remained steadily watching and hoping. "Sasuke…I'm sorry…I l-" with a final racking cough and a wet gurgling he slumped forward the painful heave of his chest stilling.

"No…" with a whisper Sasuke balled his fists in his lap as he gazed and the unstaring blue eye gazing heavenwards. "No! This wasn't supposed to end like this, not like this!" wild crimson eyes turned to bore into those of the Hokage, "It was you! You! You're the one who put him up to this, if not for he would have...he would have…" sadly the Hokage shook his head. "You know better then that, he made his choice, he chose to give his life for this village. He knew what the consequences were." Gasping Sakura turned to him, "You mean he…he knew it would come to this?"

"With a sad smile the Hokage knelt across the body to look at Sasuke who's eyes streamed silent tears of despair. "He knew the second he started this war…the second I commanded him to that this is what had to be done to save us…the entire village. He was a hero of the highest order, and no one knew." Bringing the cold hand up against his face Sasuke closed blood stained eyes feeling the rough palm against his cheek.

"Why Naruto? Why? We had just found happiness you and me…why couldn't we keep it." Heaving a shuddering sigh Sasuke opened his eyes once more eyeing the protrudence of metal from his lover's chest with venom. Without considering the ramifications he tugged the metal free, angrily throwing it harmlessly away. Turning to watch as blood began to ooze from the wound.

"Serves the demon right!" someone nearby yelled, "We don't need his kind around this village tainting things." There was a chorus of agreements from those standing around. "How dare you!" Sasuke roared surging to his feet, "This man just saved us all, and all you can do is stand there and condemn him! What the hell did he ever do to you except save your miserable life?" Breathing hard Sasuke found the flash of lighting followed by the crack of thunder satisfying.

Shamefaced the people looked away, slowly moving back towards what was left of their town. Done with those hypocrites he turned once more to Naruto's body still lying still on the ground kneeling once more he felt the first splatter of rain. Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka all tried vainly to get him to let them move Naruto and himself. But Sasuke was lost, all he knew was that right here and now for a split second in time he had shared something profound and that now it was gone and all that was left was the shell of the man he loved and he was not ready to let that go just yet.

Deciding to give the grieving ninja space, the moved away into the headquarters where they could keep an eye the pair. The rain poured, quickly soaking Sasuke through, long black hair hung before his face shielding his tears from the world. Leaning forward he rested his head on Naruto's chest.

Maybe he could join him…he just witnessed a supreme act of sacrifice and those he had died for had continued to scorn him. What was the point? Naruto's death had been in vain. "What do you think Naruto? Should I end this, and join you?"

-#-#-#-

_So bright._

_Why was there so much light here? Where was here? _

_The light flashed brighter and suddenly he was standing in a room, a long bright corridor with a single figure standing in it. Sighing Naruto leaned back sagging against the corridor wall behind him. He was tired, so tired and now he could rest. The figure in the empty space moved forward slowly, jerking, as if bound hand in foot. Eyes closed Naruto heard the shuffle approaching, he wasn't scared, he couldn't be he'd been through this before._

_With a growl the figure settled in front of him 'Ruined my fun…' the voice was not spoken allowed it came in his mind. Opening his eyes, two summer blue eyes Naruto looked at the figure…the other Naruto. This one was the form of the demon, slited red eyes, clawed hands and feet, sharp fangs that currently smiled at him. 'He killed us you know,' grinning the real Naruto tilted his head, 'I told him too; I knew you wouldn't play fair and I needed insurance that you would be stopped.'_

_Chuckling the bared his fangs again, 'You are smart cub…too smart I guess it's not so bad being trapped in here. One day you will die and I will be free from this prison.' Shaking his head Naruto looked at the demon 'Maybe sooner then later' the demon looked at his bound feet and hands, 'Yes…they will kill you if they do not release me… but he needs you,' a shimmer in the air between them produced a flickering image of a very familiar black haired man, Sasuke. _

_Reaching out Naruto felt his hands pass through the image blurring it, 'You love him…' laughing aloud this time his demon self twisted against the bonds that held him, 'I see cub, I just hope they figure out that once that damable shurken is removed you'll heal.' Shrugging Naruto just started at his hands, 'Ten minutes…I only have ten minute time frame to come back from death before its permenate'. With a wry chuckle he looked at the demon, 'The question becomes will anyone think to bring me back?'_

_The two Naruto's sat in silence looking at one another, the minutes slowly ticking by and with each elapsed minute the corridor of his mind beginning to fade out. Sighing the real Naruto smiled cynically at his companion in this place; 'I guess n-' suddenly the bindings holding the demon broke into a million peaces setting the fox free. 'Well it seems as though we stay tighter a little longer cub...' the demon faded from sight slowly, 'I will watch you closely young one, we shall meet again and maybe then your shurkun will miss…"_

-#-#-#-

The first sound he heard was the pounding rain the second was the quite sobbing against his chest, soaked through and aching everywhere he remained still trying to review what had just occurred. Obviously someone had pulled out the cursed shurken blinking slowly he groaned, he felt as though he'd been through a meat grinder but who was crying?

With the sudden groan from beneath his cheek Sasuke went silent immediately, "Naruto?" stunned he glanced at the weary face of his lover washed clean by the rain. Groaning again Naruto sat up slowly hand on his chest breathing shallow as he felt the bone and muscles begin to knit together. Sasuke started in disbelief, reaching out he gently touched Naruto his pale hand trembling violently. "Your dead…I felt you, you were so cold…and…and…" unable to go one he just silently waited in the rain.

Tuning carefully Naruto reached out with one hand to gently take Sasuke's hand. "I'm very much alive Sasuke," pulling the slim hand towards him he placed it on his chest on his heart, the strong beat against the slimmer ninja's hand was his undoing. With a cry the crimson eyed beauty threw himself into those strong arms sobbing harshly. "Don't ever…never ever, thought I'd lost you…" wincing slightly Naruto held the battered Sasuke closely offering silent comfort to the man.

Once finished Sasuke backed off wiping his eyes hesitantly, "We should…tell the Hokage your not dead, everyone is worried…" trailing off Sasuke say a sort of glint in blue eyes. "I've got a better idea," leaning forward Naruto softly, sweetly kissed pale rain drenched lips. Pulling back slightly he murmured against them softly, "Let's just pretend I'm dead for at least a week." Grinning Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Standing fluidly Naruto gathered the much lighter ninja in his arms.

Gasping Sasuke looked into his lover's eyes, "Your hurt! You shouldn't be carrying me!" grinning wider the part demon nuzzled the pale neck of his boyfriend. "No way… I'm completely healed." With a sort run and a leap he was off across the housetops making haste for his apartment. "I think I need to spend at least a week in bed don't you think?" Sasuke just held on tight smirking the whole way home.

-#-#-#-

(Lemon omitted see my profile for a link to the full unedited version of the chapter)

-#-#-#-

Yawning lazily Sasuke stretched out settling against his lover's chest feeling the strong heartbeat against his cheek lightly fingering the long scar across his chest. "Does it bother you that you saved the village and they still hate you?" Chuckling he kissed the pale hand playing with his chest. "Nope," muttering Sasuke sat up eyeing the blonde who was laying eyes closed with a satisfied smile on his face. "So mister angel of death what does that mean for us?" Opening a single blue eye he smiled wider, "It means I love you."

Wide crimson eyes slowly smiled, "Well that's good because I'm kind of fond of you as well." Laughing Naruto pulled him down kissing him hard, breaking away Sasuke retuned to his position before listening to the strong heart beat. "I love you Melek in Olum, and I will never lose you again…" smiling slowly Naruto kissed Sasuke's temple, "I've always been with you Sasuke and I vowed to always be with you. You need never fear for I will never willingly leave you..." Satisfied Sasuke drifted off into an exhausted sleep while the blonde avenging angel of death held him close, Melek in Olum the most hated man in the village, and yet he was the savior of them all.

-Owari-


End file.
